Mr Perfect and Ms Manhater
by Platinum Heart
Summary: To him, the idea of getting engage was the most irritating part of being the heir of his clan, but he always end up breaking the engagement after some amount of time given to him… But all changes when he was engaged to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura…AU
1. Heir to the Clan

**Summary**: To him, the idea of getting engage was the most irritating part of being the heir of his clan, but he always end up breaking the engagement after some amount of time given to him… But all changes when he was engaged to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura…AU

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the marvelous Card Captor Sakura…

**Author's note**: I have re-posted this chapter for some grammatical error… please review! I'll post the next chapter soon!

**Mr. Perfect and Ms. Man-hater**

**By: pLaTiNuMHeArT**

"…_Li Syaoran… you are engaged to Miss Kinomoto Sakura… and hereby declare for your departure to Tomoeda, Japan to meet this young lady…" An old voice declared in the isolated meeting room at the center of the huge mansion of the Li Clan estate. The owner of the voice is a hooded old man about the age of sixty, but this old man was not an ordinary geezer. He is one of the Li Clan Elder and the leader of the group himself._

_A boy, seventeen years of age, stood at the middle of the dim lighted room, an indescribable expression plastered on the face of this handsome young man._

_He was used to this kind of meeting, he was always paired up to a honorable, rich and especially what he added to his vocabulary on the women he was paired up, spoiled and flirty girls._

"_Why are you all into this?" The young lad, Li Syaoran, asked respectfully yet inside he was in the verge of cursing and burning with fury._

"_This is not a conspiracy between us Elders, Li Syaoran; we are merely following traditions…" The leader spoke softly._

_Syaoran gritted his teeth in anger but never did he show it in his face. _

'_Traditions, traditions! You all just want me to be the Clan Leader so you all are free of burden since papa died at an early age!' The young warrior tries to control himself by glaring menacingly towards the Elders._

_But since the times he have argued and eventually lost at the argument, he just accepted the fact the he is engaged… again._

"_The amount of time for me staying with that fiancé (a.k.a. my torture)?" Syaoran thought grimly. _

"_How long will I eventually say 'I am breaking of this engagement because I don't want her in my life ever!'?" The question was full of sarcasm in it, that Syaoran 'almost' forgot they are the Elders yet the solemn face of this lad assured the Elders he was being serious not to accept any brides just yet._

"_We have figured out that months of staying with the past girls were not enough… and since this is a special case, we have reason to believe you will be staying in Japan for two years maximum…" The leader spoke with a voice so weak yet has a strong effect on the room._

_And this strong effect is really effective… since the lad finally burst his hidden fury…_

"_WHAT IN THE HELL?!?!"_

* * *

**_3:00 Airplane_**

A boy sitting on a first class room in the airplane woke up as a little turbulence happened a while ago.

"This is your pilot speaking, the turbulence has ended and we will be landing on Tokyo, Japan for the next hour. Enjoy the flight." The speaker muted as the pilot halted his little report to his passenger.

The boy focuses his vision at the white ceiling, since his chair is inclined horizontally.

"What kind of a woman will I meet now?" Syaoran asked the ceiling as if expecting an answer.

"Probably an educated girl but has an obnoxious attitude…" Syaoran glared at the ceiling. "Or maybe a girl who will never run out of stories and kept on flirting with me every bit of seconds."

Syaoran sigh and positioned his chair perpendicular to the floor.

His amber-colored eyes looked at the small oval shape window. There he saw the peaceful clouds, which are very reachable at his position in air and the almost endless sea…

Syaoran sigh again still looking outside the window…

* * *

"_WHAT IN THE HELL?!?!" Syaoran exclaimed, now glaring coldly at the Elders._

"_Your manners my son…" Li Yelan, the current Li Clan Leader, walked gracefully to her only son. She patted his son's shoulder and gave him a slightly small smile…_

"_But mama! Two years! And in another country?!" Syaoran looked at his mother desperately needing help._

_His mother only shook her head._

"_I know son, it's quite a long amount of time, but enough time for you to know her and get along with her. Maybe just be her friend, you are always in this estate and never make friends. I want you to be exposed to the world." Yelan spoke softly to her son and Syaoran's eyes soften a bit._

"_Besides son I was the one who proposed this-" Syaoran's eyes widened."-I know your liking on women son so I chose her since she is the daughter of my long time friend Nadeshiko."_

_Syaoran looked at her mother in disbelief._

"_But that's not enough reason for me to be engaged to her just because you were friends with her mother." Syaoran's expression emptied._

"_I think son I have enough reason for you to be engaged to her-" Syaoran was taken back by the response. "Because I know you hate being engage every now and then… so I convinced the Elders to give you one last engagement… This will be your last engagement…" Yelan gave her son a full smile._

_Syaoran gave her mother his rare smile and whispered 'thank you' just for his mother to hear._

_Syaoran looked up to the Elders who coughed to get his attention._

"_Your answer Li Syaoran?" One elder questioned._

"_When will I leave?"_

* * *

_**3:50 Airplane**_

Syaoran looked up at the stewardess as she placed a glass of ice tea on his little table.

"Thank you." Was his short reply.

"We will be arriving at Tokyo, Japan in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt." The pilot announces.

"It's going to be a long engagement… literally." Syaoran sigh again and closes his eyes and waited for the landing.

'I wonder what she will be like.'

* * *

"_When will I leave?" Syaoran asked boredom evident in his voice._

"_Tomorrow morning, you have been booked on first class." The elder spoke at the same tone as Syaoran._

"_Fine." Syaoran, seeing that there is no way out of this, bowed and immediately left the melancholic room._

_**Outside the door**_

"_Hey ma…?" Syaoran looked at his left with his mother beside him._

"_Yes son?" Yelan's dark brown eyes looked at her son._

"_Well uhm I think I missed something to ask back there… I think I heard this engagement is a 'special case'? Am I right?" Confusion is clearly shown on Syaoran's face._

"_Ah… special because first, I recommended her, second, this is your last engagement, and lastly, you'll find her very different from the previous girls you've been engaged." Yelan and Syaoran walked through the long hallway of the Li Clan estate._

"_Different…" Syaoran looked as if in deep in thought._

"_And one last thing son-." Syaoran looked at his mother. "-She is not of a first class family, you can say she is in the middle class, so I don't think your head would think she is a spoiled rich girl." Yelan explained._

"_This case 'really' is special!" Syaoran said in a surprised tone. "The Elders sure made a face when they heard about this news huh?" Syaoran asked his mother with a smirk._

"_They sure do, they always go for the high class people, thinking you would fall in love with rich girls." Yelan gave Syaoran a knowing look and Syaoran frowned._

"_The last thing I'll do now is fall in love with anyone." Syaoran's glared at the floor._

_Yelan looked sadly at her son. 'My cold-hearted son, who can't simply accept the fact that love exist.'_

"_You don't need to fall in love with you're fiancé. Just make friends with her; she is the daughter of my deceased friend."_

_Syaoran nodded._

"_Well go pack now son, I'll give you an extension credit card, I know you'll use it practically."_

_Syaoran gave her mother a grateful smile and dashed to his room to pack his belongings._

* * *

_**3:57 Airplane**_

Syaoran woke as a start as the speaker announces something.

"This is you're pilot speaking, we are about to land at Tokyo International Airport, please fasten your seatbelt. Thank you." The speaker muted.

"Finally…" Syaoran sigh.

Syaoran took out a paper out of his pocket in his shirt.

He read the little content on the paper.

_Kinomoto Sakura, 14 years old._

He flips the paper and looked at the picture of a young girl with auburn-colored hair and an enchanting pair of emerald eyes. She is sitting on a swing with a beautiful smile on her pink lips.

His mother told him this picture was taken three years ago. So technically she is at the same age as him.

Syaoran had looked at the picture hundred of times already…

Syaoran merely asked again the question that has been nagging in his mind of all the times he looks at the picture.

"What will you be like?"

* * *

_**Please Review!!!**_


	2. Interesting Encounter

**Summary**: To him, the idea of getting engage was the most irritating part of being the heir of his clan, but he always end up breaking the engagement after some amount of time given to him… But all changes when he was engaged to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura…AU

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the marvelous Card Captor Sakura…

**Author's note**: I'm sorry for the wrong grammars on the first chapter, due to the fact that English is not my native language and I read that chapter only twice… I apologize for my lack of maintenance… I have re-edited some of it…

**Mr. Perfect and Ms. Man-hater**

**By: pLaTiNuMHeArT**

**2:00 pm Tomoeda**

Tomoeda, a peaceful town that the city influence has not yet fully affected. Birds chirping and the rustling of leaves was the only noise that is evidently heard in this neighborhood…

Except for the fact that someone disturbed this peaceful environment…

"WHAT?!?!"

A female voice shouted, probably at the top of her lungs, coming from an average house that has a color of faded yellow.

This is where the Kinomotos live, including the beautiful Miss Kinomoto Sakura.

* * *

**Inside the Kinomoto residence**

A seventeen year old girl, sitting before is now standing looking at her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, in disbelief.

"B-but daddy! I don't need a fiancé!" Kinomoto Sakura, the offspring of Amamiya Nadeshiko and Kinomoto Fugitaka, looked at her father with pleading emerald eyes. Eyes begging for reconsideration.

"Then you gained one Sakura dear." Her father said softly, like always he was the patient type of father, never shouted at his children.

"Daddy?! You know I don't like boys getting close to me. Much more of a fiancé." Sakura said softly giving her father another of her puppy dog eyes.

"No Sakura, I already agreed to this engagement…" Fujitaka smiled at his daughter.

Sakura got surprised at her father's reaction but felt relieved, since her father's smile is a reassuring smile telling 'everything would be alright', not like those who try to date her, with those flirty and seductive smile she gets from boys, sure she was single and pretty but she isn't into dating.

"Is there something you're not telling me daddy?" Sakura sat down cooling her head a bit.

"One for a fact is that this would last for at least two years-" Sakura's eyes widened and opened her mouth to argue, but her father held up his hand signaling her to shut up.

"Don't worry dear; I heard this lad would probably break your engagement by the end."

"Probably not." Sakura made an ugly face looking down. "Must be a rich spoiled, arrogant, punk kid." Sakura glared menacingly at the maroon carpet as if it will shrink.

There was a short silence…

"Uhm does Touya know this?" Sakura asked an eyebrow raised.

"Yes Sakura and you can say my ear is a little deaf from hearing him shout from the phone." Fujitaka laughed.

"I bet daddy he's coming to town anytime soon? Maybe he'll scare my fiancé into going back to his mommy…hehe" Sakura smiled at the thought.

"I think not Sakura, he still have a college plan going on in England I already forbid him from coming here for 'no apparent reason'." Fujitaka emphasized his last words.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "There is no getting out of this huh?" Sakura managed to say through her gritted teeth.

Fugitaka nodded.

Sakura stands up and headed towards the door to have some fresh air. But before she leaves, her father reassured her of something…

"Sakura, you don't need to fall in love with him, just befriend him and everything would be alright."

Sakura nodded, then put on a blue cap and walked out of the door.

* * *

**4:30 pm Somewhere in Tomoeda**

A young boy with chestnut-colored hair and piercing amber-eyes looks at the high building in front of him with a serious face.

He looked at the paper on his right hand, reading in his head the address of his 'home' for at least two years.

He sighs and places the address in his pocket then carried his two large bags.

The lad went up to the receptionist and took out the credit card his mother gave him and muttered his name.

The receptionist nodded and gave him two keys, one for emergency purposes.

He went to the elevator and presses the up button.

The elevator door opened and Syaoran entered it, at the same time pressing the 12 button.

Syaoran got out of the elevator and starts to look for his assigned room.

Finally he was able to locate his 'home'. Bold golden number plates 1243, embedded on the wooden door.

The advantage of his clan's wealth showed on the elegance of his room. A large bedroom and bathroom for his satisfaction is greatly granted to him.

The boy walked towards the large clear window showing the peaceful town of Tomoeda at the same time dropping his baggage on the couch.

The lad smiled at the view, very much different from the city he was accustomed to.

He looked inside the refrigerator and much to his expectance, the fridge is empty.

For the first time upon stepping on the land of Tomoeda, this lad spoke.

"Better get some groceries and take a little walk."

Although he was very unfamiliar with this place, he thought asking wouldn't hurt, at least he thought that no reporters and cameraman know him here.

With a final look at the large window, he departs towards the town to get his groceries.

* * *

**5:37 pm Grocery Store.**

"Finally!" Syaoran almost shouted in front of the store as he gasps for air after looking for more than one hour.

With a sigh and compose his posture, he entered the store.

Syaoran got a cart and roam around the store, mentally checking if he gets everything he needs.

Upon looking between the aisles, he saw a figure trying to reach a cereal box on the top shelves.

Normally he would ignore this little act aside from the fact that the figure is a girl.

But he thought she was weird, wearing a blue cap inside a store.

'That's weird; you don't need a cap inside a store.' Syaoran thought. He shook his head and closed the gap between the figure and reach for the box.

"Here you go miss." Syaoran handed her the box. Syaoran was getting curious by the minute as he stares at the blue cap.

Finally the girl looked up.

To Syaoran's surprise, she has jaded eyes, which are rare, but there is a tint… no there is definitely fury in her eyes.

"I could get that you know." She was now frowning.

'What a reaction.' Syaoran laugh internally.

Seeing this face so infuriated with him only made him smile. Never in his life had he encountered such woman. Although he didn't expect every woman to flirt with him and literally worship his looks, but to this girl, she definitely intrigues him.

Syaoran just smiled, his rare smile, to this angry girl.

"Is that translated as a 'thank you'?" Syaoran laugh a little at his sarcastic question.

"No." Was the short reply of the girl, still frowning at the same time glaring at him.

"Why I appreciate your gratitude miss…?" Syaoran expect her to say her name but all he receives was a little nod.

She just went on her way to the counter to pay her goods.

Syaoran didn't realize but he was staring at her as she departs. He didn't know why he had smiled like that and had teased her so.

But he put that aside in his mind and continue his shopping.

Then he recalled the little scene.

'Interesting' The lad laugh softly.

Syaoran went to the counter, a small smile in his lips.

But something bugged him by the second.

'Now where did I saw does eyes?'

* * *

_**Please Review!!!**_

_**Thank you for those who reviewed! I appreciate it! Thanks again!!!**_

**_P.S. Uhm if ever some of you would review, kindly give me the dates of the four seasons in Japan. Sorry 'cause I'm no Japanese and I live in a tropical country which either its sunny or rainy. And the date of birth of Li Syaoran and his four sister.. Thank you so much!! _**


	3. Grand Entrance

**Summary**: To him, the idea of getting engage was the most irritating part of being the heir of his clan, but he always end up breaking the engagement after some amount of time given to him… But all changes when he was engaged to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura…AU

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the marvelous Card Captor Sakura…

**Author's note**: To Cherrysinger's question, my nationality is a Filipino and uhm I'm sorry for not making any longer chapters because well I'm a college student and there is so many things running through my head. And for Sakura being rude, on a scale of 1 to 10 I'll put her only on 6, I won't make her extremely rude and crude that will curse every time she talks… No not my type of writing, I only put mild cursing. This story I wrote are just for my past time and when school starts again I'm afraid there will be longer time for updating… I apologize to my dear readers for the short chapters… Merry Christmas to all my readers!!!

**Mr. Perfect and Ms. Man-hater**

**By: pLaTiNuMHeArT**

**5:00 AM Li's Apartment Saturday**

In this glamorous den, a little wolf resides in his king size bed, sound asleep as the sun slowly puts its light rays at the peaceful town of Tomoeda.

The little wolf quiver under his thick blanket as the alarm clock continue it's annoying beep.

_BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!………BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!_

The blanket shakes as the wolf struggle to get his desired slumber.

But the noise kept on playing until the little wolf sat up straight removing the blanket off his upper torso.

This is the picture of the little wolf; messy chestnut hair, drowsy amber locks and a groggy face. The little wolf's name is Li Syaoran.

Syaoran glared at his alarm clock, playing the idea of throwing it, but decided against it since his mother advice him to be practical always and be cool tempered.

With his last yawn and a sigh, he presses the button above the clock and got out of his bed.

The lad walk towards the balcony only inches from his large window.

He breathed morning air and stretches every muscle in his body as his usual routine since the age of five.

After sweating a bit from his exercise he decided to take his morning shower…

A few minutes later, he emerges from his short bath with the large towel at his waist bare naked.

He walked towards his closet to dress himself…

But before he could reach the closet the phone next to the night lamp, started to ring.

_RING!!!...RING!!!...RING!!!_

'Must be mother, checking up on me.' He walked quickly towards the phone.

"Hello. Good Morning." Syaoran politely greeted.

"_Hello. Is there a Li Syaoran there?" _A soft masculine voice asked.

"Speaking. May I ask whose calling?"

"_This is Kinomoto Fujitaka." _With that answer Syaoran immediately was alerted. 'The father of my fiancé'

"Ah yes. You're the father of my fiancé?" Syaoran asked reluctant.

'_Yes I am. I know it's quite early to call you but could you come over and have breakfast with us and get acquainted with my daughter?" _With the way his fiancé's father was talking, he was sure that her father is a very kind person.

"That's fine with me Kinomoto-san. What time would you want me to go there and uhm kindly give me the address." Syaoran asked politely.

Fujitaka told Syaoran to come over by 8:00 and he gave the lad the address.

Syaoran quickly put on casual attire and immediately left, since it is only 5:45.

Syaoran looked at his watch to look at the time.

'Better start early, the last time I tried finding the grocery store it took me more than an hour.' Syaoran thought.

He asked the guard of his apartment building for little information of the address and took of hoping to get there on time so as to at least give a good impression.

* * *

**7:45 AM**

'Dammit! Now more than two hours! And it's just a few blocks away!" Syaoran internally cursed as he reached the address given to him.

He looked at the distance, the height of his apartment building clearly there. 'It was damn close! And I walked almost all the streets of this town!' Syaoran glared at the sky as if it was the cloud's fault.

He diverted his amber eyes to the yellow house he was sure the house of his dreaded fiancé.

Syaoran gulped then entered the gate and finally with trembling fingers, presses the doorbell.

He waited…

And waited…

Syaoran looked at the small yard and the cherry blossom tree at his right…

And waited…

He tried to fix his unruly hair…

The door slowly opened revealing a middle age man with brown hair and thin glasses.

Syaoran gave a respectful smile and bowed at him.

"Good morning Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked for verification.

"Yes, I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka, and you're Li Syaoran." Fujitaka shakes the hand of Syaoran and gestured his hand signaling for him to come in.

Syaoran nodded and entered the house.

"Please take a sit Li-san, my daughter should be here any minute." Fujitaka smiled at him and left him on the living room to continue his cooking.

This rich boy looked at the simplicity of the house, very much different from the Li Clan mansion but he is not mocking this simplicity, he's not that rude to belittle this kind of people. After all he will be the leader someday; he was thought to treat everyone equal.

Syaoran was now thinking how this fiancé of his will do her 'grand entrance'.

Usually he'll be outside the mansion of one of those women and wait.

He always hated that, it was an instant date!

He will be asked to take them to somewhere and 'get to know each other'.

'More like let me know how influential and powerful her family.' Syaoran thought as he recalled every conversation he had.

Usually there would be red carpet full of rose petals. Do they know there wasting flowers that way!

He was always forcing a smile at there parents and when the two of them are alone the girl would chatter non-stop and eventually try to kiss him.

'Ugh' Syaoran shivered at that thought.

Sure he doesn't think love exists but he never makes it an excuse to kiss anyone for pleasure.

His train of thoughts suddenly vanishes as he heard a loud…

"HOEEEEE!!!!!"

Syaoran's head instantly snapped upward looking at the stairs.

There came dashing down the stairs a female figure with bluish pajamas.

This made Li Syaoran's eye widen. 'She's that girl.'

At that thought, he smiled. 'Interesting indeed.'

With all the hurrying she tripped at the last step!

At this point the usual gentleman in a fantasy story, runs to the rescue of the damsel in distress, catching her before she fell hard on the floor, consoling her if she is alright. But unfortunately Li just watch in interest, rooted to the carpet.

"Ow!" Shouted the girl as she fell head first!

Li couldn't hold it any more, he laughed hysterically.

And this laughter caught Sakura's attention.

With the hit on her head, she looked at him with blurred vision.

"W-who are you?" The girl's emerald eyes looked at him unfocused.

'She sure gave me an interesting grand entrance.' Syaoran sniggered.

"I'm Li Syaoran." He said plainly.

Sakura tried to hold the stair's support to balance her body, but with a spinning world she has right now, she wasn't that lucky to get a good grip.

Fortunately, Li Syaoran, although very interested with the following scene, quickly came to the rescue and held her two arms wit his two arms.

With this act, Sakura being rude to men should have punch him straight on his face, but with her situation right now, blurred vision and pounding head an all, she just held onto him until the pain subsides.

When her vision finally cleared, she looked at her rescuer's face.

Even though Syaoran already saw her emerald eyes, he was completely astonished again, at the sight of her rare and beautiful eyes.

'Remarkable eyes' Syaoran thought as he look at her, then smiled as he recall the little encounter with her.

They say when someone smiles at you, you tend to smile in response as if an instinct.

But it seems that Syaoran's smile gave Sakura the opposite reaction, since she is frowning now.

Syaoran laughed softly, normally girls would give almost everything to make him smile, of course that's an exaggeration.

Yet this girl made him smile by her clumsiness and weird attitude.

"Different…" Syaoran voice out his thoughts as she now glares at him.

Sakura bolted out of his arms as of he was on fire. "You don't need to do that you know!"

She was now blushing, from the embarrassment from a complete stranger, but pretended the blush to be out of anger rather than from embarrassment.

"Is that translated as 'thank you'?" Syaoran asked with a small smile.

"No." She moved a little farther from him.

She looked at him clearly and something clicked in her mind.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

Syaoran's smile grew.

"YOU!!!"

_**Please Review!!!**_

_**I'm sorry for the short chapters… I am busy right now with my projects and all, and when I am in the middle of my story, something always reminds me of some work and then I already forget the story in my mind! How annoying! Please bear with me…**_


	4. Name Calling

**Summary**: To him, the idea of getting engage was the most irritating part of being the heir of his clan, but he always end up breaking the engagement after some amount of time given to him… But all changes when he was engaged to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura…AU

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the marvelous Card Captor Sakura…

**Author's note**: Thank you to Sakura-tenshii for the information!!! Thank you for those who found time to review! sigh School is starting again for me, and the sad to say that the next chapter would take a lot longer time to be uploaded… I apologize to my dear readers…

**Mr. Perfect and Ms. Man-hater**

**By: pLaTiNuMHeArT**

**8:06 AM Kinomoto Residence Saturday, June 5 **

"YOU!!!" Sakura shouted as she remembered perfectly the face of this man.

She glared at him coldly.

"Me?" Syaoran pointed at himself with an innocent face he could muster.

"You're the one from the grocery store!" Sakura pointed her pointing finger at Syaoran, who is now having a malicious smile.

"Why are you here?!" Sakura asked dangerously.

However, Syaoran ignored her last question and quickly comes up with teasing.

"Oh, you're that little girl." Syaoran said smiling wider at her. _I should have shut my mouth._

"Little girl?!"

Syaoran held up his hands in defense, ready for the curled fist of this 'little girl'.

This warrior just smiled at her reaction as if taunting her to continue her brutal attempt to strangle him.

Just as Sakura's fist came inches towards Syaoran's face, her dad came to the scene, stopping her to her tracks.

"Oh, I see you've met Li Syaoran." Fortunately, Fujitaka didn't see Sakura's brutal side.

Sakura looks at her father and laughed nervously on how lucky she was that her father never saw her be in a 'wrestler-mode'.

She then asked what her mind has been itching to ask.

"Why is this creature here?" Sakura asked her father with a little frown.

"Well this 'creature', as you put it, is your fiancé from Hong Kong." Fujitaka answered smiling.

Sakura's head snapped quickly towards the 'creature's' face.

Syaoran can't help smiling widely as he saw the horror and anger on her emerald eyes.

Sakura frowned and glared at Syaoran as he continues to smile at her as if nothing special is happening.

"I don't want him to be my fiancé!" Sakura looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sakura." Fujitaka said.

Sakura just growled in reply and just sigh, since there is certainly no way out of this engagement.

"Well Li-san, please take a seat, the breakfast is ready." Fujitaka motioned Syaoran towards the dining table, followed by a frowning Sakura.

On the table are pancakes and toasted bread with butter.

Sakura sat without hesitation to her usual seat, in front of her father.

Then Syaoran sat himself next to Sakura, not looking at her expression.

"Do you have to sit beside me?" Sakura said irritated.

"It would be disrespectful of me not to sit beside my 'fiancé'." Syaoran emphasize his last word.

Syaoran stifle his laughter as he looked at her burning emerald eyes filled with anger.

Syaoran ate some pancakes and drank the orange juice on his right.

"Kinomoto-san the breakfast is really good. Did you study culinary arts?" Syaoran started a friendly conversation.

"Thanks for the complement Li-san. And yes I studied some culinary arts, since I'm a professor at a college, I asked the professor on that to teach me some." Fujitaka explained.

"Oh, what do you teach Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked interested.

"Archeology." Fujitaka said plainly.

"Wow. I think that subject is very interesting. It's full of mysteries." Syaoran smiled and leaned a little.

"Yes, I find it exciting to still study these things, they're very interesting indeed." Fujitaka smiled at Syaoran's interest.

Syaoran nearly felt overjoyed as he continues to talk to Fujitaka, he never was been able to talk to such men. Not like the grumpy elders who would always train him and give him stupid task.

Syaoran questioned Fujitaka with every thing that comes up in his mind about archeology and sometimes about the economy. This conversation would have continued until lunch but to Syaoran's delight and Sakura's horror Fujitaka said to Sakura…

"Sakura, please accompany Li-san to you're school for his schedule."

Sakura just sigh then get up from her seat and started to gather the plates.

"I'll help you." Syaoran suggested.

Before Sakura could retort, Fujitaka interrupted her.

"No Sakura, I'll fix this plates, you accompany Li-san now and give him a small tour of this town."

Sakura could only nod. Her face a picture of pure anger that Syaoran could only see.

Sakura and Syaoran got out of the house and walked side by side in silence at the quiet streets of Tomoeda.

Until Sakura broke the peaceful silence.

"You're a grown man! You could arrange those papers by yourself!" Sakura almost screamed at his ear if it not for the elderly woman who just passed by them.

"Yes I could have prepared those things. But if you haven't notice Kinomoto I am not from here." Syaoran smiled at her awful remark.

"Well find your own way. They say you learn better from experience." Sakura glared at him as they still walk at a straight path.

"I think I had enough experience already." Syaoran's eyebrow wiggled as he looked at her.

_Looking for the grocery store and at your house gave me enough experience alright…_

"Hoe?!" Sakura looked at his eyes confused.

Syaoran just smiled and looked forward.

"Besides I wouldn't miss the chance to be accompanied by a beautiful lady." Syaoran smirked at her reaction.

Sakura blushed!

_So even though she hates my guts or men's guts she's still affected by occasional complements… glad to know…_

Syaoran could only looked at her red face and be amused of what he has done. _Maybe she isn't that bad…_

Sakura, seeing that Syaoran is staring at her, glared at the lad coldly.

_Maybe not…_

Syaoran just laugh as she hit his left shoulder, but not very hard that his shoulders would be dislocated.

* * *

**10:34 Tomoeda High School**

"Here you go miss." Syaoran politely handed over the papers he just signed for his class for the semester.

The secretary smiled at his politeness and continued her work.

"Why did you asked for my classes and signed that up!" Sakura asked furiously.

"You know if it not for the engagement thing, I'd say you're stalking me!" Sakura glared at him.

"Hmm?" Syaoran just smiled.

"Ugh I hate you…" Sakura said dangerously low.

"Same here." Syaoran walked towards the exit. "But I think 'hate' is such a strong word Kinomoto." Syaoran looked at his left to see the frowning Sakura.

"I'd prefer 'I dislike you'." Syaoran smiled.

"Same difference." Sakura commented.

Then there was silence until then reach the exit of Tomoeda High School.

"So where are you taking me?" Syaoran asked looking at the bowed head of Sakura.

Syaoran definitely heard her whisper 'to hell', but just dismissed it and waited for the appropriate answer he expect.

"Let's roam around the town and keep a low profile." Sakura said seriously.

"And why should we do that?" Syaoran definitely was intrigued.

"I don't want anyone seeing me with a guy-creature near me." Sakura looked at his face.

Sakura was sure he is observing her with his eyes staring at her.

"With the little time we've met and the times we've argued Kinomoto, I'd say you hate my guts or more precisely 'men's guts'." Syaoran gave her his serious look.

"Funny, the first time I've saw you, I thought you love someone, those slightly wavy auburn locks, your pink lips and your enchanting emeralds eyes, but no, you're a totally different person Kinomoto, first time I've encountered one. Very different, you're intriguing." Syaoran looked at her eyes with eyes tint with amusement.

Sakura blushed _He really is observing me!_

"What do you plan to be in the future Kinomoto? Join the Mafia? Government spy? Sell weapons to the government? Lawyer?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she has done what Syaoran wasn't hearing since they've met: She laughed.

Syaoran smiled as she laugh. _She isn't that bad._

"I don't want to tell you Li." Sakura answered straight.

"Ok fine. Now let's start the tour." Without hesitation, Syaoran grab Sakura's arm and practically drag her to places.

* * *

**6:56 PM Kinomoto Residence**

All the tour Syaoran got was the basic places, the park, stores and the street directions. And when he would question Sakura, she would only answer in a plain yes or no.

"Thank you Kinomoto for the tour." Syaoran, being the gentleman, escorted Sakura to her house even when she protested.

"Yeah." Sakura answered opening the door to her house.

"Hey." Syaoran called.

Sakura looked at Syaoran with that sly smile of his.

"Since we're you're my fiancé and all, from now on I'll call you Sakura." Syaoran looked pleased at her frown. _Different indeed._

Usually girls in Hong Kong would practically beg him to call them by their first name, but here he just wanted to call her by her name without any hesitation.

"Funny Li, you'd call me by my first name but I would certainly call you by your last name." Sakura commented.

"I like it that way." Syaoran quickly answered.

"Fine." And with that answer she turns around, ready to enter her home.

But before she closes the door, she certainly heard Syaoran said.

"Goodnight… Sakura."

* * *

**_Please Review!!!_**


	5. Unexpected Discovery

**Summary**: To him, the idea of getting engage was the most irritating part of being the heir of his clan, but he always end up breaking the engagement after some amount of time given to him… But all changes when he was engaged to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura…AU

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the marvelous Card Captor Sakura…

**Author's note**: I'm really sorry for my late update! I suddenly got writers block! I have decided that I would try to update every week… Exams are coming for me… Thanks for the many reviews! I love your reviews!

**Mr. Perfect and Ms. Man-hater**

**By: pLaTiNuMHeArT**

**7:45 AM Kinomoto Residence June 7**

Monday had come so fast for Kinomoto Sakura, she has been dreading this day again as she go on with her life. The occasion? First day of school…

"HOE!!!!" A loud scream baffled the quiet streets of Tomoeda. The birds chirping flew to the morning sky as they heard the unpleasant noise that disturbed this neighborhood.

Sakura dash here and there as she tries to dress herself properly for school. She hasn't woken up this early since the start of her summer vacation and now she has once again in the agony of waking up for school.

Although eight in the morning is not very early, this girl has convince herself that schooling was always a hassle especially from her comfortable slumber.

She dashed downstairs and almost kicked her yellow cat Kero who is now ravenously eating on his breakfast.

As always she skips her breakfast and kissed her fathers cheek as she passed by him.

"Bye daddy!"

"Take care Sakura!" Shouted her father as she almost banged the front door.

Outside the gate, Li Syaoran _patiently_ waited fro his fiancé.

Sakura looked at him with a skeptical look.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned as she walk towards him.

However, he ignored this question and said with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you know what time the lessons would start?"

"Yeah and if you want to get there on time we should start running." Sakura suggested and quickly run towards their school.

"Hey wait!" Syaoran shouted close behind.

They run like they are in the Olympics. At the middle of their running Syaoran manage to quicken his pace to the extent that he is now on Sakura's right.

"You always do this every single day?" Syaoran asked still looking forward.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Sakura said anger in her voice.

Syaoran just smiled. _No wonder you have a slim posture._

"What did you say?"

Syaoran looked at the corner of his eyes as he turned a left corner.

He saw Sakura's face glaring at him with a tint of red in her cheeks.

_Did I say that out loud?_ Syaoran questioned himself.

For the first time coming here in Japan, Syaoran blushed a little from embarrassment.

"Nothing, you must have heard the wind." _Damn! Stupid alibi! _Syaoran gulped.

Fortunately, Sakura dismissed it and asked. "Anyway, why were you at my house?"

"Does the line 'I am not from here' click something in your mind?"

Sakura growled in response that made Syaoran snigger.

"Do you have some memory problems?" Syaoran teased more that earned him a menacing glare.

"No. I think you are?"

"Oh. And why is that?"

"We did go there on Saturday to get your schedule you know? You know the place!"

"Ah yes. I know perfectly the school." Syaoran smiled at her.

"Then why accompany me?!" Sakura burst out almost reaching their school.

Syaoran stopped in front of the huge building of the school looking at Sakura with an amused face.

Sakura stopped at her tracks as she saw Syaoran halted, forgetting that they are in a hurry.

"That's the keyword Sakura 'company' I need some company you know? I'm in a foreign land and those who I know is limited to you and your father."

"I-" Before Sakura could argue, the bell rings, signaling the first class are starting.

With one last look at Syaoran, Sakura ran towards her first class followed by a smiling Syaoran.

* * *

**8:06 AM**

In front of the sliding door, Sakura and Syaoran listen to the voice inside the room, meaning the class is starting.

"Great first day of school and I'm late." _Not that this never happened though._ Sakura thought.

"Don't worry Sakura I'll handle this." Syaoran reassured Sakura as he slowly slid the door.

The class suddenly halted as Syaoran entered the room. Girls can't help staring at his looks and his fine posture.

Syaoran's smile vanishes as he replaced it with his serious look, void of emotion.

_Everywhere you go there are women who are like this…And the most irritating ones are the daring…_

Soon Sakura followed with the same expression of Syaoran.

The teacher seems to notice Sakura more than Syaoran.

"Kinomoto Sakura you are late again." Miko-sensei, their Chemistry teacher, said looking at the frowned Sakura.

"I-" Sakura tried to argue her pointless retort when Syaoran interjected.

"Please excuse us sensei, she's with me and she helped me get here because I'm new which is obvious."

"Alright… Kinomoto take a seat and please introduce yourself." The teacher instructed.

Both Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

Sakura went to her seat and Syaoran introduces himself to the class.

Syaoran bowed a little and said. "Hi I'm Li Syaoran from Hong Kong. Please call me Li."

"Li-san you can take the seat behind Kinomoto-san since you two seem to know each other." Miko-sensei directed.

Syaoran look at the teacher and responded.

"Well Sakura is my f-" Syaoran was interrupted by gasps and coughs from the students.

He looked at them and saw the disbelief in their faces.

The lad looked at his fiancé that is now glaring at him stating. 'shut-up-or-I'll-strangle-you'.

"Friend" Syaoran continued his interrupted sentence, yet gasps and coughs seem to be louder now. _Now I get it! _He thought, and then looked at her frown, amused. _She's a man-hater and calling her by her first name and pretending to be her friend (well I think we are) sure is weird for them. _Syaoran walked towards his seat and before while passing Sakura, he whispered something only Sakura could hear.

"Nice reputation."

* * *

**5:34 PM Tomoeda School Grounds**

The first day of class end at last for this lad as he took a stroll to mentally memories the places, although he wanted Sakura's company so the day would be more amusing.

Sakura has already introduced her bestfriend, Daidouji Tomoyo, to him which seems to be not like other girls who flirt and she is always compose and has an odd aura although not magical but an aura of slyness in disguise. _Daidouji-san reminded me of that evil four-eyed jerk, Hiiragizawa Eriol._

Syaoran sigh and looked at his surroundings and notice he is at the far end of his school.

"Might as well head back."

Syaoran looked at the distance for his last glance.

But something caught his sight.

_A Sakura Tree…_

But the tree didn't really surprised Syaoran. He saw something… no more like someone at one of the large branch of the tree.

Curiosity got into Syaoran and he silently walked towards the tree.

He looked above to see non-other than Sakura.

Syaoran was surprised when Sakura started singing.

_Why, do you always do this to me?  
_

_Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
_

_How come, you act like this  
_

_Like you just don't care at all_

_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
_

_I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
_

_I could feel I could feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to feel this way  
_

_I need you, I need you  
_

_More and more each day  
_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way  
_

_I need you, I need you, I need you  
_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?  
_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
_

_Tell me, why  
_

Syaoran leaned at the tree and looked as if deep in thought.

_Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
_

_Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
_

_Try, to look at me and really see my heart  
_

_Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
_

_I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
_

_I could feel I could feel you baby, why _

Syaoran closes his eyes and flashbacks from his past troubled him.

_It's not supposed to feel this way  
_

_I need you, I need you  
_

_More and more each day  
_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way  
_

_I need you, I need you, I need you  
_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?  
_

_Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
_

_Tell me, why  
_

_So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
_

_Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
_

_And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
_

_I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
_

_I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
_

At this point Sakura just hummed the lyrics since her senses are already relaxing…

_It's not supposed to hurt this way  
_

_I need you, I need you  
_

_More and more each day  
_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way  
_

_I need you, I need you, I need you  
_

_Tell me_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way  
_

_I need you, I need you  
_

_More and more each day  
_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way  
_

_I need you, I need you, I need you  
_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?  
_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
_

_Tell me, why_

Syaoran opened his eyes with an empty expression on his face.

_Past is past…_ Syaoran thought.

He quickly dismissed his thoughts and focus on the target at hand.

"You could be a singer." Syaoran said that startled Sakura.

Sakura fell from the branch and with quick reflexes, she managed to land comfortably.

"Cool landing? You learned martial arts." Syaoran looked at Sakura's red face with amusement evident in his eyes.

Sakura ignored his remark and with a blush on her face she asked.

"How long have you been 'stalking' me?" Sakura pretended her blush came out of anger rather than embarrassment. But Syaoran being wise and all, see through the cover and laughed.

Syaoran's laughter subsides as soon as he started it.

"Long enough to hear your hidden talent." Syaoran looked at her with a mischievous smile.

Sakura only glared at him.

They looked at each other or more like a glaring contest for minutes of silence.

"Longing…" Syaoran said out of the blue.

"What?" Sakura broke her glare and replaced with a confused look.

"That song… It's a song of longing…" Syaoran looked at the sakura tree, some pink petals falling.

Sakura nodded even though Syaoran couldn't see.

"Are you longing for someone?" Syaoran looked at her with a serious look.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura suddenly stammered.

Syaoran's inner thought was instantly alerted. Sakura stammered in front of him when he asked that question.

The warrior's face calmed and finally came to a conclusion.

"You longed for someone aren't you Kinomoto? You were hurt by someone you loved huh? Is this the reason for you're attitude? You're not like this before huh?" Syaoran bombarded her with questions.

Sakura backed a little at his revelations.

Her eyes widen and returned back to her usual self.

"What are you saying?! Nobody hurts me! What you see now is me! I was always like this!" Sakura screamed at him, anger in her voice and evident in her eyes.

Syaoran was too shocked to either talk or move at her outburst.

She run towards the building and out the gates leaving a still shocked Syaoran.

Minutes later, still standing under the falling sakura petals, Syaoran sigh and sat on the fine grass.

Syaoran extended his hand to reach for the falling sakura petal.

Syaoran was now sure of his conclusion. Why hasn't he thought of that? He has witnessed the effect on her, now he is more concerned cause of this.

"What or who could have changed you Sakura?" Syaoran asked the petal in his hand as if it would answer.

Images of the latter encounter with his fiancé came flashing in his mind.

_Nobody hurts me! What you see now is me!_

Syaoran looked at the sunset with a sad look.

"Liar."

* * *

**_Please Review!!!_**

The song is 'Why' by Avril Lavigne...


	6. Infiltrated Wake

**Summary**: To him, the idea of getting engage was the most irritating part of being the heir of his clan, but he always end up breaking the engagement after some amount of time given to him… But all changes when he was engaged to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura…AU

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the marvelous Card Captor Sakura…

**Author's note**: I'm really sorry for my late update! I had my exams and finally it's done! Yehey! And I've been itching to write! Thank you for the reviews! And reminder that this is an Alternate Universe, and it means no magic what so ever that is out of this world.

**Mr. Perfect and Ms. Man-hater**

**By: pLaTiNuMHeArT**

**6:02 AM Kinomoto Residence June 12 Saturday**

The morning of Tomoeda was a picture of serenity and tranquility, as the birds chirp and the sun already rising high in the sky, the town people sleeps at the Saturday morning where most people wanted rest from the grueling weekdays of work and study.

Like most people here, sleep is in the minds of this simple folks including this one girl that has a sleeping habit, Sakura Kinomoto.

Although most of the town folks were awake, this lad surely has woken up pretty early for his personal things.

The lad's name is Li Syaoran.

Syaoran has been on one of the thick branch of a Sakura tree beside the window of his fiancé.

He has been looking at her silhouette figure on her blanket for hours, observing.

His amber eyes traces her figure as if memorizing every inch of her structure.

He got to admit that she has a well developed figure. Height not so short and not so tall, those curves that she has on her small waist, those legs that she seems to stole from the crescent moon and her smooth skin that silk would easily glide.

But unfortunately, Syaoran wasn't thinking of those things right now, he sees her now as a dangerous lady.

Maybe his name meaning wolf was really appropriate for him. Like a wolf stalking on his prey as he silently observe and plan his move.

Yet he doubts her as his prey but as a larger foe he should avoid and be frightened.

But Li Syaoran never runs out of anything.

He has been thinking on his motive for hours and never made a single move just yet.

_Why am I doing this again?_ He asked himself again looking at the opened window.

_Oh right… I need to apologize to Sakura for what happened on Monday. She completely ignored me the whole week!_ Syaoran glared at the back of her head since she is facing the wall.

_Maybe I should be more careful with my words. She might still be hurt. _The lad looked down at the space between the window and the branch he was hanging on.

He has calculated the distance and came to the conclusion that he can climb inside easily.

The warrior has promised himself that he would fixed this problem before the week ends and his best solution is by apologizing to Sakura personally and apologize with only the two of them since he knows she doesn't want people see someone ask her forgiveness.

And he has been asking himself for hours the question he couldn't answer without a destructive reaction: _How?_

The boy thinks this might be suicide, a death trap that Sakura would definitely, without a doubt, strangle him without hesitation.

He already thought that she might cut his throat with a dagger just beside her bed.

Syaoran gulped and cold sweat appeared on his cheek.

_Here goes nothing._ Syaoran prepares to leap from the branch towards the window without a sound.

He jumped smoothly on the window since martial arts has been in his life, this was a smooth stunt.

He slowly lower his left foot on the wooden floor, careful not to wake the 'monster' he feared.

Syaoran plans to wait for her alarm to wake her and right then he would apologize and zoom outside the window.

He walked towards her bed and looked at her side view as her short auburn locks spread on her white pillow and her left arm extended resting on the blanket.

Syaoran could see the beauty Sakura holds in her face. Any sane guy would easily fall in love with her; she has the looks and the posture except for the fact that she has some attitude problem.

The warrior laughed softly at the last thought.

"I-… grumblegrumble…don't…"

Syaoran looked at her as she grumbles something.

He lowered his head to the level that his face was inches away from her hair.

"…Akito-kun…" Her face contorted as if he the name was a bad word.

Syaoran's eye widen in shock. _Who's Akito? Why is he in her dreams?_

He could only looked at her hair as he continue to asked himself questions he would definitely cannot answer.

The wind outside blew a little strong but it never put Syaoran out of his trance until Sakura turned and came face to face with him.

Every nerve and muscle of this warrior stiffens at the sight he sees.

The peaceful face of Kinomoto Sakura he never sees during daylight as she always wear a frown.

Syaoran smiled at her face. This face he thought he would not see in her, although she is sleeping.

Syaoran could feel his face heating up as he could feel Sakura's soft breathing in his cheek.

For minutes he stared at her like that, never even blinking.

His stare was soon interrupted when her alarm suddenly went on ringing like crazy.

7:00 it read. Syaoran's eye grew wide as he look at her clock.

_Why on earth would Sakura set her alarm 7:00 on a Saturday? _He asked his thoughts then look again at the peaceful face of Sakura, never even bothering how close his face is.

He wasn't really that worried knowing Sakura wouldn't wake up by a simple clock.

Syaoran laughed at the days before when she would come late for class. She would grumble something and make a 'plausible' excuse just to not be suspended.

His laughter soon died down when she wiggle under the blanket with an annoyed look.

He was confident that she doesn't have the guts to wake up.

But Li Syaoran has underestimated her. She maybe has waking problems but her senses sure weren't disabled.

To Syaoran's misfortune, Sakura's eyes slowly open.

He doesn't know why but he kept his ground, waiting to see the shock on her emerald eyes.

And he sure witness the shock on her eyes along with burning fury.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Both shouted.

Syaoran immediately stands up from his lower position and stumbled backward.

He tripped on the yellow cat he thought was a stuffed animal and fell on his butt with a loud thud.

Downstairs where Kinomoto Fujitaka cooks his and Sakura's breakfast heard the little commotion.

Yet he ignored it, knowing his daughter to fall off her bad once in a while was a usual incident he encounter.

Upstairs where Sakura holds tightly her maroon blanket, she looks at Syaoran with confusion and anger in her eyes.

"Ow…" Syaoran rubs his butt.

"What are you doing here?!" Sakura asked pointing at him.

Syaoran couldn't immediately answer since his mind is preoccupied with his sore ass.

"You're not only a stalker but a thief and a rapist!" Sakura backed a little on her bed.

At this Syaoran's head snapped towards her and his senses switched to sarcasm mode.

"Wow Sakura! It's only been a week and you've given me three decent jobs! You're so generous!" Syaoran's eyes were filled with amusement as he looks at Sakura's angry face.

"This red face of yours says that you are overjoyed to see me?" Syaoran smiled at her.

True that this girl's face was red but unfortunately for Syaoran this red face came out of anger.

"Guess again?" She said anger filled in her voice.

Syaoran opened his mouth to argue but he soon was interrupted.

"You plan to take advantage of my sleep and kiss me!!!" Sakura get out of her bed and swiftly laid a punch for Syaoran.

Knowing martial arts he easily dodges this attack and leaps backwards a few paces away from this dangerous woman.

"Kiss you? You serious? I haven't written my will yet." Syaoran gave her an innocent smile which annoyed Sakura.

Sakura glared at him and prepare to launch another attack to her intruder.

"You won't need one when I tear you to pieces."

"Oh? I'd like to see you try." The warrior taunted her.

Silence envelops Sakura's room as she continues to glare at him.

Her knuckles tighten as she prepares to launch her brutal barrage.

Sakura stepped her right foot forward. And then…

"Sakura dear! Breakfast is ready!" Her father shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Syaoran smirked at this, thinking that this battle has just ended.

"Coming daddy!"

"This isn't over Li. You're a dead man walking." Sakura glared at him.

Syaoran only smiled and try to contain his laughter at her last statement.

She quickly dashed forward and launched her right fist towards Syaoran's finely chiseled face.

Syaoran's inner thought says that he should play a little more with this impertinent girl but he decided against it and decided to make his motive already since already five days have passed and he doesn't want to delay this apology anymore.

He caught her fist easily with his left palm just inches from his face.

Sakura's eye widen in shock.

Never has anyone caught her fist like that except her brother who taught her martial arts.

Now the warriors face was void of emotion.

But this didn't stop Sakura from her attack.

She launched her left fist just below his abdomen.

Li caught this easily, never letting go of her right fist.

He quickly put both her hands behind her; turn 180 degrees and pressed her against the wall.

Sakura struggle to get out of his tight grip.

"Let go of me!" She glared at him. "You pervert! Let go!"

"Listen." Syaoran's voice soft yet demanding.

Sakura looked at him in the eye. There wasn't even a tint of amusement evident in his amber eyes.

He was being serious.

"What?!" Sakura retorted never removing her menacing glare.

"The last thing I'll do now is getting romantically involve with a woman Kinomoto. Don't tell me I tried to kiss you. I'm a decent person Kinomoto remember that."

Syaoran said his face just inches from Sakura.

"I'm here to apologize Kinomoto. What I said on Monday was a lie."

There he said it. The thought that was bugging him for the past days.

He backed a little from her face.

Syaoran smiled at her as if nothing has happened.

"Could you let go of me now?" Sakura's frown still on her lips.

"Oh." Li quickly loosen his grip and backed a little from Sakura.

"I forgive you on that part but entering my room is another story." Sakura stepped her right foot forward which Syaoran's right foot backward too.

Syaoran raises his hands in defense.

"I'll make it up to you then." Li offered.

Sakura halted. "Then make it up to me by going back to your country."

"That I can't do."

"Why?!"

"If you haven't notice Sakura this is an arranged engagement. We can't do anything 'till less than two years from now." Syaoran smiled at this. _Long time for my amusement._

"Then what will you do huh?" Sakura sat on her flesh colored bed looking at him skeptically.

Syaoran has never planned this but he couldn't think right now.

"You'll go out with me today."

"What?! Is that your death wish?" Sakura stands up then started a glaring contest with him.

The lad smiled at this revelation.

"If it were my death wish, would you grant it?"

_**Please Review!!!**_

_**What would be Sakura's answer?**_


	7. Mission Impossible

**Summary**: To him, the idea of getting engage was the most irritating part of being the heir of his clan, but he always end up breaking the engagement after some amount of time given to him… But all changes when he was engaged to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura…AU

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the marvelous Card Captor Sakura…

**Author's note**: Thank you to all that reviewed! To those who asked me when Sakura will see Syaoran's serious side… The answer would be: "I am still in the part where I have to use character development." That's my answer folks. I can't let Sakura see that side of him 'yet'. Since this was only their first week of meeting. I want Sakura and Syaoran to try to get along first before that. And when I make Syaoran serious, that chapter would definitely be drama. It's already on my mind on how Syaoran would be serious. Always smile people! That's why I like making humor fics!

**Mr. Perfect and Ms. Man-hater**

**By: pLaTiNuMHeArT**

**7:23 AM Kinomoto Residence June 12 Saturday**

"If it were my death wish, would you grant it?" Syaoran maintained his stand as Sakura stands before him with fury written on her face.

Sakura never fail to amuse Syaoran. He looked at her and thinks of the possible thing she would do, predicting every move she would do, her reaction to everything he says, for him she's a complicated puzzle.

And that makes him want to know her better, she challenges him, tried to strangle him, insult him with every conversation they had.

Never in his wildest dreams would he encounter such an impertinent girl.

He thought wooing a woman was hard but making friends with her surely changes his prospective.

She really intrigues him with her attitude.

Right now he doesn't know her upcoming reaction.

Although he already predicted her answer to his invitation:

"Hell no! I don't want to go out with you! I don't care if you die in front of me now! That's a big favor for me! No more engagement!"

She glared at him with pure anger in her emerald eyes.

Even though her words were filled with insult, Syaoran managed to smile and be patient with her.

Her reaction only amused Syaoran as he already predicts this answer of hers.

"Oh and why is that?" Syaoran asked with an innocent face as if not knowing the answer to his question.

On the other hand, Sakura's frown never left her face.

"What part of the 'I don't want to go out with you' don't you understand?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Would 'everything' count as an answer?" Syaoran smiled at her showing his pearly white teeth.

Sakura growled in response as if a tiger already itching to pounce on her prey.

Syaoran's smile only grew wider at this response.

"What part of the 'You'll go out with me' don't _you_ understand _little_ Sakura?" Syaoran emphasize little just to see her reaction would fit the moment.

However, Sakura ignored that part and answered the question, confusion written on her face now.

"What?"

"Ah but I am not requesting little Sakura, I am ordering you to go out with me." The warrior crossed his arm with his smile still on his face.

"Damn you Li! I am not going to follow you! Period! If you're used to bitching women like this then don't apply it to me Li! I'll make sure you'll never see sunlight if you even dare!" Sakura raised her fist and crushed his imaginary head in her palms.

Syaoran gulped a little at this action.

But he wasn't terrified by this, since his smile is still on his face as natural as it is.

"If you're thinking this would be any romantic date Sakura. You're definitely wrong. I told you I don't want to get involve with a woman. Treat this as a friendly date." Syaoran stated his intention.

Yet as he predicted, she's very hard headed.

"Friendly date my ass! You're not even my friend, you're nobody." Sakura locked her eyes on his amber ones.

"Not even consider me as a guest?" Syaoran asked as if like a child asking for an ice cream but was declined.

"Not even."

"Well then I asked you nicely Sakura, but you wouldn't cooperate. I'll have to use other methods then." Syaoran walked towards her window and puts his left leg outside the window.

"What do you mean by 'other method'?" Sakura's eyes followed his movement.

"Ah you are insulting my intelligence little Sakura." Syaoran smiled at her and stepped his right leg on the edge of the window.

Sakura only tilted her head trying to comprehend the meaning behind his words.

Syaoran looked at her eyes and said. "Surely your father would want you out of this house once in a while."

Sakura's eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Don't you dare use my father for this or-"

"I'll strangle you. Yeah yeah… I know." Syaoran finished her sentence and leaped towards the thick branch of the sakura tree and towards the streets before Sakura could reach him.

Sakura looked at him from her window glaring at him still…

"Li come back here you cunning devious brat!" Sakura yelled, her fist curled in front of her.

"I will come back!" Syaoran started. "By two o'clock, I'll be here to pick you up!"

"Damn you Li! I told you no! N. O. NO!"

"Tell that to your father!" Syaoran smiled.

"And dress lady-like!" Syaoran shouted as he started to leave. But not before laughing as he saw Sakura's frown.

He left her house in an instant jogging his way towards his apartment.

He now knows one of Sakura's weaknesses. She has a _very_ soft spot for her father.

Syaoran smiled at that. She isn't completely heartless.

Although using others weakness to make them do their will was cunning, this warrior decided to use his resources quite well since his target was very hard to cooperate.

He looked at the sky and smiled. _This is going to be an interesting day._

* * *

**1:56 PM Kinomoto Residence**

Syaoran stepped up on the Kinomoto Residence front door and rang the doorbell.

He has called Fujitaka earlier to tell him his agenda with Sakura and he gladly accepts it since he is Sakura's fiancé.

Back in Hong Kong he would always decline a date with any woman he was paired up with. He has tons of alibis on his head every now and then. He was getting tired of it. The Elders are all idiots, they always paired him to women yet he is still on his teenage years, seventeen to be exact.

But now look at him; he had to force this one girl to go out with him. He didn't know why he had so much fun talking to her, even though talking to her was always argument and insults.

He hadn't notice how he always smile at her. Her frown that never left her face and those emerald eyes of her that darkens whenever he insult or embarrass her made him want to see the opposite part of her.

The part of her that he saw last Monday, the part of her so vulnerable and at peace with the world.

But now he was focused on being at least her friend.

The door opened just in time as he finished his train of thoughts.

What greeted Syaoran was Sakura in a slim white shirt and fitting jeans.

She was dress up at least lady-like but her blue cap and black shades surely spoiled the view.

He raised an eye brow at her.

"What!" Sakura asked irritated.

"Do you really have to wear that cap and sunglasses?" Syaoran crossed his arms on his green shirt with two white stripes on its left part.

"Yeah… Got a problem with that?" Sakura glared at him behind her black sunglasses.

"Why do you have to hide those eyes and hairs of yours?" Syaoran asked irritated as if not knowing the answer.

"None of your business." Sakura said plainly.

"You have remarkable eyes Sakura, very rare too, why hide such a gift?" Syaoran questioned her with a serious face.

"I-" Sakura started to argue with tint of pink on her milky white cheeks.

"I bet you inherited those eyes from your mother. Since your father has brown eyes." Syaoran interrupted her completely amused at her coloring face.

Sakura could only look at him behind the dark sunglasses. He was indeed right; her mother has jaded eyes just like her. Her mother was always smiling at her with those twinkling emerald eyes of her full of joy evident on it.

Sakura blinked and she saw the color around her cleared. Her sunglasses were taken off.

Syaoran took her sunglasses when she went into her deep-in-thought mode.

He smiled as Sakura clearly looked at him with far away look. Then her jaded eyes glared at him.

"Damn. I let my guard down." Sakura muttered to herself but Syaoran heard it since this neighborhood of her is awfully quiet.

"Where's my sunglasses!" Sakura demanded.

Syaoran pointed 45 degrees on his right, pointing at her room's window. He threw it inside.

"Now you look nicer without that thing." Syaoran complemented her a little and expect her to blush, but she only glared at him.

Syaoran laughed at this and Sakura started to get inside to retrieve her sunglasses.

But Syaoran impeded her to do so by grabbing her arm.

"You're not going anywhere missy." Syaoran commanded with amusement in his eyes.

"Let go of me Li!" Sakura tried to get out of his tight grip.

"Is there something you forgot?" Fujitaka Kinomoto came in to the scene just time.

"Oh nothing Kinomoto-san I just want to personally say goodbye to you but Sakura is very eager to go out." Syaoran smiled at him and at Sakura's horrified face.

"Well then take good care of Sakura Li-san." Fujitaka smiled at his politeness.

"I'll bring her back before nine o' clock." With that Syaoran literally dragged Sakura outside.

And they made their way towards the town central of Tomoeda.

* * *

**2:12 PM Tomoeda Streets**

Sakura and Syaoran walked side by side with silence in the air.

Syaoran was getting nervous by the minute since their depart from Sakura's house, she has been in silence.

He has convinced himself that Sakura was really an unpredictable woman and a dangerous one too.

The warrior walked his fiancé on the tranquil streets of Tomoeda, not knowing where to go since this boy is obviously a foreigner on this land.

Li took quick glances on his companion and still greeted with the blue cap she wore and hide her face, clearly not letting Syaoran to look at her expression.

The silence of the two slowly made Syaoran irritated by the second. _Come on talk Sakura! I'm getting deaf by the silence!_

Seeing that she wouldn't talk for who knows how long, he took the initiative to talk, risking his neck from being choked.

He turned his head on her and started to speak.

"You know Sakura, if don't look up, you'll hit one of those electric poles and-" Li wasn't able to continue his speech as he look straight up banging instantly his forehead on one of those electric poles he mentioned.

"Ow! Shit!" Syaoran cursed as he stumble back landing on his butt.

While Sakura stopped immediately and look at him from under the blue cap she wore.

Sakura stared at him, massaging his forehead with a red nose.

Her frown slowly turned to a smile and finally she laughed hard.

"Shut up!" Syaoran immediately said as he heard her laugh.

Yet this only made her laugh more.

"That….was … so… funny… Li… you…said…. For me… to watch… out… but you…-" Sakura said in between hysterical laughs.

She laughed so hard that she didn't realize that her blue cap already loosen and fall off.

He looked at her laughing figure with her holding her stomach. He smiled at her seeing that she isn't an empty soul who had enough of life.

She showed him that she still has the capacity to really laugh and smile.

"This is better than falling on a stairway." Syaoran pointed out that morning encounter with her.

"No its not!" Sakura retorted with tears on the edge of her eyes.

Sakura completely forgot that she wasn't wearing her cap.

Li tucked her cap on one of the large pockets of his pants and stands up.

"Fine." Syaoran agreed with her.

"Now give me a thorough tour of this town with a _talking tour guide._" Syaoran emphasize his words since their last tour was a quiet one.

"I don't want to Li. You forced me into this and I'm not liking it one bit." Sakura's once smile turned to a frown again.

"You'll get used to this Sakura, after all we're engage and your father would agree with you being out of that house of yours." Syaoran held his red nose and walked a little forward from Sakura.

She smiled a little at his back as the little gesture he made with his swollen nose.

Her smile soon vanished as it occurred as he remembered something.

"You wouldn't be able to force me again into this again Li." Sakura stated crossing her arm never leaving her stance.

Syaoran turn around, with a not so swollen nose, having a raised eyebrow.

"I told daddy not to force me again into this things again." Sakura gave him a triumphant smirk.

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Then we'll just have to make the best out of this day."

"Wha-" Sakura was completely shocked when Syaoran grabbed her arm and drag her.

* * *

**4:46 PM Tomoeda Central Plaza**

With the heat of the sun of this summer season of Japan, Sakura and Syaoran still toured the town of Tomoeda.

Well at least Syaroan is liking the tour, especially when they would argue on the paths to go.

Sweat trickle down Sakura's cheek. "Damn! You pick a hot summer day for a tour."

"Can't help it, I have an excuse to take you out." Syaoran stated looking around.

"Hey want some ice cream?" Li asked as he looked at the nearby ice cream parlor.

"Yeah I guess it's damn hot you know?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"The heat must be getting on your brain? It's giving me the hot burst."

"Shut up and buy me already _slave_." Sakura said with an evil smirk.

"Yes mistress." Syaoran comply without hesitation. He bowed and walk away.

In minutes Syaoran came back with two chocolate ice cream.

While Sakura was seated on a bench below a willow tree.

The warrior seated himself beside her and handed her the ice cream.

"Now go away _slave._" She instructed as Li licked her ice cream.

"Can't do that _mistress_." The boy answered looking at her.

"And why is that?" Sakura started. "I am your mistress for this day and I command you to leave me alone."

"Sorry Sakura… No more jokes… see three guys beside the black motorbikes?" Syaoran said motioning his head at the direction he said.

She slowly glance on the guys and they were chatting with each other.

"So?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"They've been eyeing on you… Have to protect my fiancé you know?" Syaoran smiled at her even though she glared at him by the mention of their complicated relationship.

"I can take care of my self Li. I know martial arts." She showed him her curled fist.

"Martial arts isn't your style. I call it brutal wrestling." The lad teased her style of fighting even though she was half right about her fighting technique.

"Go to hell Li."

Syaoran just laughed.

* * *

**8:51 PM Kinomoto Residence**

The day has once again ended and Syaoran Li was glad that their little feud last Monday was over.

He has thought over this day his alter motive on this engagement he has right now. His mother informed him already before he leave to befriend Sakura.

But this first week has proven him that this was a very hard mission he should fulfill for his mother.

He wasn't bothered by the engagement by now for he would break it by the end.

He was more now focused on befriending the 'beast'.

The two stopped in front of the gates of the Kinomoto residence.

"Good riddance Li."

Syaoran snapped out to reality and smiled at her.

"What a good night greeting."

"Only for you Li."

"Wow I feel so blessed."

Sakura glared at him and said. "Don't get any ideas Li."

"Like what?" Syaoran continues to irritate her.

Sakura just growled.

"Just because I agreed on going out with you doesn't mean we are friends."

"I didn't think we are."

Seconds of silence came by as they had their glaring contest.

Syaoran laughed at this and said. "When my mother asked me to befriend you, she never told me this was an impossible mission."

She smiled a little. "And it would stay impossible."

He shook his head and laughed softly.

And he asked what has been bugging him since morning.

"Who's Akito Sakura? You spoke his name when you're dreaming"

With an instant Sakura's face darkened and emotion seems to empty out of her face.

This alerted immediately Syaoran and he mentally smack himself. _Argh! I completely forgot to be careful with my words!_

Syaoran completely tries to get Sakura out of that state.

"Ah but I think I heard wrong." He tried to convince her yet her face remains the same.

"You know Sakura for the past days you've been in my dreams." Syaoran said instantly without thinking. _Oh boy… What got into me?_

Sakura looked at him with sadness and… longing? in her eyes.

Syaoran looked at her eyes some seconds and then walked towards her and came face to face with her.

Sakura being shock at the same time gloomy never backed her head even though li's face was inches from her face.

"Although when I dream of you… I always wake up screaming."

Syaoran smile as her gloomy emerald eyes was replaced by burning angry eyes.

He succeeded in putting Sakura out of that state where Sakura looked vulnerable.

"Go to hell…" Sakura said dangerously low.

Syaoran backed a little and put her blue cap on her head.

"Good night Sakura! Say thanks from me to your father!" Syaoran shouted and zoomed towards the streets preventing Sakura to strangle him.

Meanwhile Sakura held on her blue cap and looked at it.

For once she smiled on the joke Syaoran pulled.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Sweet Dilemma Part 1

**Summary**: To him, the idea of getting engage was the most irritating part of being the heir of his clan, but he always end up breaking the engagement after some amount of time given to him… But all changes when he was engaged to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura…AU

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the marvelous Card Captor Sakura…

**Author's note**: Thank you to all that reviewed! I received over a hundred reviews! I feel so blessed! And I am very sorry for the very late update! I had my exams and a lot of work for me! I apologize to my dear readers! How I can make it up to all of you with this chapter!

**Mr. Perfect and Ms. Man-hater**

**By: pLaTiNuMHeArT**

**7: 47 A. M. Tomoeda Streets June 24 Thursday**

Another day has once again befallen the peaceful town of Tomoeda. Peaceful, in a manner that nothing compares to the silence that envelops this town.

Except for the fact that something or more like someone always disturb these tranquil streets.

With the streets of Tomoeda almost void of sounds, one sound certainly was no different from the everyday creation of morning.

Thundering footsteps were heard in the streets like a horse galloping on the pavement with its metal horse shoes.

But the owner of the said sound weren't any kind of animal trampling the streets; it was none other than Kinomoto Sakura dashing as usual. Only the difference now is that she gained a companion which she considered a big pest that entered her 'peaceful life'.

This 'pest' she considered is her fiancé that she couldn't get rid off. She tried tricks and insults to drive away this menace in her life yet he seems to be more eager to get close to her.

How annoying. She always thought to herself. It's been weeks that he was bothering her with his excuses. 'You're my fiancé', 'I'm a foreigner here you know', 'I know so little about the people and places here', those where his lines always the same, of course he wouldn't answer this without Sakura's same questions such as: 'Why are you here?', 'You're a stalker aren't you?', 'Get away from me'.

Li followed Sakura at least two steps behind her ensuring himself that Sakura wouldn't play tricks on him.

He has learned thoroughly her moves, at least he has learned a little about her ways, but she remains a complete mystery to him at the same time dangerous.

The last time she played a prank on him was while when they where doing their every morning marathon, when she suddenly stopped and tried to trip him. Although he anticipated this act, he leaped at her extended feet and land on the pavement but he lost his footing because of the force he exerted while running.

This teen remembered that day when he bumped into a tree that hurt his ribs when he lost that footing. He swears to himself that Sakura would definitely pay for her actions.

"It didn't surprise me when I found out you're the lead runner of our school." Syaoran maintained his pace as he tries to make a friendly conversation whit his companion.

Sakura seems to ignore him and continued to dash towards their school racing against time.

"You have a very odd way of exercising huh? Every morning run. No wonder you're an athlete." The boy laughed at his statement.

"Put a cork in it Li. It's not my fault I run fast and every morning is my exercise." Sakura quickly gave Li her usual glare then looked straight again on her path.

"Oh yes it is. You always wreck an alarm clock when you're pissed in the morning. Good thing Kinomoto-san is nice enough to buy you every time."

"Do you want to be an example of that alarm clock you just mentioned?"

Li laughed as if her treat were nothing more than a mere bluff.

"Fine Sakura, you win, I don't want to be paralyzed." Syaoran smiled as she took another quick glare at him.

"I guess you're ready for the batch marathon tomorrow huh?" The warrior inquires looking at the distance seeing the gigantic buildings of their school.

"I never lose in that kind of sport." Sakura and Syaoran slowed their pace as they reach school grounds with eight minutes to spare. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow as if he never new that, which is true.

Syaoran walked towards the doors with Sakura beside him.

"Then prepare to be a looser, Sakura." Syaoran smirked at her.

"Is that a challenge?" Sakura looked at his smiling face with her usual frown.

"Don't take it seriously little Sakura." He said with a smile.

"Of course I'll take it seriously! I never was beaten at this sport more over a man-creature." She said that last word as if saying a bad word.

Syaoran looked at her skeptically while walking towards their room.

_Man Complex? _The boy thought to himself. He laughed softly at this response of her. _I don't know why she hates men's guts but she sure gave me the motivation to try to friend her._

They arrive at their classroom with a minute left.

The two entered the room like Sakura don't know him as she ignored his existence.

Fuyutsuki Miko, their homeroom teacher came seconds later. The short-haired brunette walked towards the teacher's table with grace and the class gladly greeted her.

"As all of you know already, your batch would have a batch marathon to see the physical capabilities of this school's students. The faculty has already explained why we are doing this race but I would like to clear it again. The marathon is basically for student's enjoyment and the faculty has reason to believe that too much academic studies might weaken the students' physical capacity."

She finished her small speech with a smile and the class started to get noisy with the chit-chat on going inside the class since it is homeroom class, like a free class.

* * *

**4:45 P. M. Tomoeda High School**

The last minutes of Sakura's schooling took her like hours, as she endures her most poor subject: Math.

She has been hating this subject for who knows how long. All the formulas, the theories, graphs, shapes and especially the numbers were a big head ache for her.

Although she wasn't the low I. Q. girl, she most definitely despises this subject.

While Li Syaoran just looks outside the window looking bored as ever, he wasn't trained to be the future Li Clan for nothing. He was given the best lessons he should learn, advance schooling as normal people would put it.

But this lessons this warrior took wasn't as easy as it is, after all he's only a human, capable of making mistakes and errors.

"Kinomoto!" Shouted the Math teacher who's a grumpy old man with wrinkling forehead and a shiny bald head.

Syaoran immediately look at her as she almost jumps from her seat when she was awoken by the teacher.

The teen laughed softly that Sakura heard but dismissed it and focus on the man that disturbed her slumber.

"You were sleeping again at my class Kinomoto." The old man stated glaring at his student as he caught her in the act of sleeping in his lectures.

Sakura could only frown and look at her table irritated with the teacher.

"On Monday, we would have a long test and I doubt you would pass that. I suggest you should inquire a tutor for this, perhaps Daidouji-san would gladly tutor you since you're close friends." He suggested then walked towards the front.

Sakura just nodded and looked at Tomoyo.

Understanding the silent request, Tomoyo nodded at her and smiled.

Sakura almost sketch a smile but resisted it since smiling on public wasn't her usual doings.

Seeing the little scene Sakura and Tomoyo did, gave Li an idea.

He smiled slyly to himself.

* * *

**7:36 A. M. Tomoeda High School June 25 Friday**

Once again Sakura woke up almost in the brink of being late for the eventful day she has: The day of the marathon.

And as usual she dressed herself and took a bath in split seconds. She did what a normal girl would do as a preparation for school; of course she didn't much bother about her looks since being the center of the crowd wasn't her calling in life.

She dashed downstairs and didn't bother to take breakfast because her eagerness to beat Li in this match he proposed.

She expected him to be there outside, leaning on the wall and wait for her. But what greeted her were the empty streets and birds chirping on the background.

_Must have chicken out and doesn't want to attend school. _She thought grimly.

She started to run towards the direction of the school.

She dashed on the pavement with trampling steps, but not before looking at the empty streets Li would usually wait.

_He's not there. How unusual._

* * *

**7: 55 A. M. Tomoeda High School**

Sakura entered her classroom and was surprise to see Li chatting with Tomoyo. He seems to be comfortably talking to her as if they have been good friends for a long time.

He approaches her chair but not before Syaoran and Tomoyo greeted her 'good morning'.

"You weren't at my house right?" Sakura ask as a start.

While Syaoran was surprised by this question and smiled.

"It's only last afternoon we'd seen each other and you missed me already?" Syaoran's smile grew wide as she glared at her coldly.

"Don't kid me Li or I'll choke you." She turned her back as Li laughed softly.

"I just had something important to discuss with Daidoji-san here." He gestured his hand towards Tomoyo even though Sakura's back is in front of him.

She waved her hand then continued her walk towards her seat.

Their homeroom teacher came to the class then explains to them the route of the marathon and the time it would begin.

* * *

**8:57 A. M. School Grounds**

The students prepare for the long marathon and dressed themselves with their P.E. uniforms.

Li stretches his thighs and joints for his preparation for this marathon. Somehow Sakura has the advantage in this match since he's a foreigner in this land.

He plans to match up with Sakura's speed so he can have a guide to were the places are and then boost his speed when he sees the finish line.

To everyone this marathon was just for fun but it seems these two teens took this seriously.

The students position themselves behind the starting line and of course Sakura and Syaoran were in front.

The P. E. teacher held up the gun the gun that signals the start of the race then…

_BANG!_

The marathon started.

Everyone look immediately at the two students who dashed with high speed.

They were not surprised that one was Kinomoto Sakura, the man-hater, and they gossiped about the other one who they know as Li Syaoran, the perfectionist.

Li Syaoran has been the gifted student of the batch as he topped the batch highest ranking student. He has earned the reputation as the perfectionist because of his amazing intellect that he can perfected all exams given to him.

Not only he was intellectually great but his physical capabilities were marvelous as well.

This reputation of him earned him the title 'The Perfectionist' and has fans and girls admiring his looks and abilities.

Thanks to his trainings he endured on the Li Clan Estate he was able to do these things.

And as noble as he was, he never brag about his position.

Anyway, the engaged teens run like in the Olympics side by side.

Syaoran was a little surprise at her speed; this wasn't their usual speed when running to school.

He looks at her face which is filled with determination.

He smiled at this. _She really took this major seriousness._

"What are you looking at!" Sakura asked glaring at him then look straight at their path.

"I was just wondering why a little girl such as you can run this fast?" He shifted again to his teasing-mode and smiled mischievously at her.

Sakura just growled and focuses on finishing this race and beating Li.

The two dashed here and there zooming like wind.

Within minutes the two neared the finish line and Syaoran boost his speed.

Seeing this change in speed, Sakura didn't panic rather she gives all energy she has left.

Syaoran look at her as she gain her speed, he observe her and saw the perspiration she have.

He saw the determination in her face and the effort she is giving just to beat him.

_She really doesn't want to lose; she doesn't want a man to beat her._

He realize the situation she had, she would collapse if she continues to do that.

He smiled to himself and closed his eyes then slowed his pace.

_One lost is a lot to you Sakura huh?_

Sakura closed her eyes and let her body take her to the finish line.

She felt the ribbon break on her belly, cheers were heard and all came to darkness.

* * *

**5:07 P. M. Infirmary**

_Where am I? Why is it dark? Why is it so cold? My body hurts…_

She slowly opens her eyes and her emerald eyes look at her surroundings, it was almost all white.

The white curtain that enclose the bed where she is on slowly moved and a hand opened a gap outside the curtain.

Syaoran looks at her with concern evident on his face.

"Sakura! You're awake!" He smiled at her relieved.

"Where am I?" Was the troubling question she asks.

"You're at the infirmary, you fell after you finished the race."

"Who won?" Sakura asked with a serious face but inside her she was very nervous.

"Of course…" Syaoran smiled and look elsewhere.

"Who? Who!" Sakura sat up and held Syaoran's collar as if a mad man wanting to claim something he wants.

Syaoran laughed at her actions. "Of course you won…"

Silence came into the room as Sakura still held Syaoran's collar with a wide eye looking at Syaoran's smiling face.

Seconds came by as they look at each other without blinking.

Finally she was able to get her voice and talk. "I… I won?"

Syaoran nodded.

"I won! Yay! In you're face Li!" Sakura pushed Syaoran's collar and he lost hi s footing and fell on the tiles of the infirmary.

Sakura laughed in triumph.

Syaoran holds the bed sheet for support then stands up holing his butt.

"You should at least thank me for bringing you here, you are heavy you know?" Syaoran look at her horrified face.

"You… you carried me?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Of course I carried you. Bridal style I should add." Syaoran smiled maliciously.

Sakura imagined herself being carried at the arms of Li. She blushed at the image she imagined, how embarrassing.

"You face was so cute when you're asleep." Li teased.

"Who saw you carry me?" Sakura asked even though he knows the answer.

"Too many to mention." Syaoran looked at her with glint of evil in his eyes.

Sakura look away from his stare with a scarlet face.

"That doesn't matter." She said then get out from bed.

She suddenly got dizzy and holds on the metal railing of the bed.

"Hey take it easy." Syaoran moved towards her.

Sakura tried to focus her vision but her visions are blurred, her body hurts and her head is throbbing.

"Let me feel your temperature." Syaoran held her forehead with his palm and felt her temperature high.

"Don't touch me." Sakura's attitude returned to her usual cold self.

"Fine. Fine." Syaoran held his hands up like surrendering in a battle.

He looks at her figure as she walked towards the door. He quickly followed her knowing she caught a fever.

Sakura walked on the empty hallways, her right hand on the wall for support.

Syaoran just followed her behind.

Good thing the dismissal was early, so no one could see her like this, weak and vulnerable.

She soon reached the exit and took a deep breath as she calculated that there won't be any kind of support wall.

She slowly walked on the wide school grounds.

All of a sudden the pain on her head returned and she felt the dizziness again.

Her body lost balance and she slowly tilted to fall to the ground.

In an instant Syaoran came into the rescue and held her body holding her shoulders.

"Don't touch-" Sakura tries to argue but Li beat her to it.

"You're so hard headed!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura got surprise at this revelation. Never had Li shouted at her even with the terrible insults he receives from her.

The warrior takes off his right hand from her shoulder and scratches his head and look away.

"Sorry." He whispered.

Sakura just look at the ground and felt the silence.

After a few seconds Li turned his back n her and knelt on the ground.

"Come on I'll carry you." Syaoran said looking straight.

"You've got to be kidding!" Sakura's eyes widen.

"Do you want me to carry you again bridal style?" Syaoran smirked at her.

"No I don't want to be carried!"

Without hesitation he held up her legs and lifts her. As an instinct on falling, a person would grab the nearest thing.

As for Sakura, she quickly hugged Syaoran's neck for support.

"Damn you Li!" Sakura shouted blushing, relieved Li couldn't see this.

Syaoran just laughed and walked towards the streets.

She just accepted the fact that Li is offering her a 'ride'. Since she was physically drained, she dropped the idea of arguing with him and just rested her body on his warm body.

She closed her eyes in contentment.

Sakura was thankful that no one could see this act of theirs since it is mid afternoon.

Syaoran walked while carrying her as if he didn't took a marathon this morning.

"I hate having fever." Sakura said with malice.

"That's normal you know." Syaoran stated.

"Ugh rarely got sick. I hate this being…" She never continued her sentence.

"Weak and vulnerable." The boy continued for her. He felt her arms on his neck tighten while trembling a little.

_She hated being weak that's why she act so cold to be strong._ He concluded.

"I don't want to be sick." She said weakly and softly.

"Doctors get sick too Sakura. We're all humans, we are eligible to make mistakes and be vulnerable." The warrior explained.

She didn't respond but just recall the marathon.

Syaoran said he carried her after the race. This intrigues her, if he still has the strength to carry her after the race, then he could have won the marathon. This confused Sakura and her mind thinks that Li let her won.

And she wants some answers.

"Li?" Sakura started.

"Hmm?"

"Who really won at the competition?"

Syaoran was taken back by the question. He already told her that she won.

Syaoran's heart stated to beat fast. _Did she know that I let her win?_

"I-" Syaoran started but paused as he heard Sakura's soft breathing on his neck.

He smiled at her.

"You won Sakura."

Sakura hugged Syaoran savoring his warmth like he is a very soft and warm pillow.

"Warm." Her subconscious voice out.

He took a glance at her and saw her sleeping face.

"Cute." He voiced his thought.

* * *

_**Please Review! This is still part One and there would be a continuation for this… Thank you again for all those who reviewed! I reached over a hundred! I'm so happy!**_


	9. Sweet Dilemma Part 2

**Summary**: To him, the idea of getting engage was the most irritating part of being the heir of his clan, but he always end up breaking the engagement after some amount of time given to him… But all changes when he was engaged to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura…AU

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the marvelous Card Captor Sakura…

**Author's note**: Thank you for all those who have the time to review! I'm very sorry for the late updates… My finals are now over! Yehey!

**Mr. Perfect and Ms. Man-hater**

**By: pLaTiNuMHeArT**

**7:45 A. M. Kinomoto Residence June 26 Saturday**

In the peaceful community of Tomoeda, sleeps the beautiful Kinomoto Sakura., who's now comfortably in her slumber on their house.

She slept the night before as soon as she laid her head on the back of her fiancé, Li Syaoran. The lady wasn't to happy, knowing the fact Li helped her and took pity on her vulnerability, of course that was her point of view, which is another for Li.

She could feel the warm rays of the sun already, she quiver under her maroon colored blanket.

All of a sudden, her alarm clock gave its wakening noise as a signal for waking up.

She quivers more on her bed as she was irritated at the sound of such thing.

"Stupid alarm." She murmured half awake.

With one eye, she focuses her emerald pupils on the forsaken object she detest.

It read 7:45, as she interpreted it as she looked at the position of the hands.

She looked at it as if it was a lunatic. _Damn it's Saturday, who setup this alarm?_

Shortly after she gave that thought, there came knocking at her room door.

She looked at the door and thought of the possible person. _Daddy might just want to wake me up. _She concluded.

"It's open." She politely said.

It opened slowly, and then came a blurred person.

Well she did just wake up and her eyes are still adjusting to the environment.

She smiled at the figure knowing the person would be her father.

"Good morning!" She greeted while wiping her eyes with the back of her palm.

"Good morning too!" Came a cheerful response.

At this instant Sakura's head snapped straight at the person's face, his voice _very_ familiar.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she recognizes the person.

It's Li Syaoran, her dreaded fiancé.

The warrior tried not to listen at the scream and was incapable of covering his ears as he was carrying something.

"Quiet!" He shouted at the same intensity as Sakura's.

And true to say, she quieted and looked at him with a horrified face at the same time an angry face.

"W-w-what are you doing here!" She asked the question that has been her usual greeting when she sees Li. She covered her body with her blanket although she was wearing something under the cover.

Li raised an eyebrow while holding a tray of food, probably Sakura's breakfast, with a pink apron on him.

Syaoran sigh and lifted the tray of food that silently gave her his answer.

Sakura was taken back a little at his actions. _Food? Am I at the right house?_

The teenage girl quickly looked around the room and confirmed that this room is indeed her room.

She looked at Li who is smiling slightly.

She glared at him, showing him that she wasn't too happy to see him or his presence.

"Before any argument starts, Sakura-_chan,_ why don't you eat breakfast first?" Syaoran walked towards her bed, very careful not to spill the soup.

Sakura was speechless and let Syaoran lay the small table in front of her. She could smell the delicious soup and the toasted buttered bread.

She smiled a little at this. "Daddy sure cooked very tasty foods." She commented taking a small bit of the bread.

Syaoran laughed softly that took Sakura's attention at him.

"Thanks for the complement Sakura, by the way I cooked those." Li smiled at her.

The bread she took fell on the plate as she looked at Syaoran with disbelief.

"Don't worry I didn't poisoned it. Although you might do that to me." The boy laughed at his statement.

The sick girl just glared at him with a scarlet face. _Damn why did I complement his cooking._

"Why are you here!" She asked with anger in her voice.

"Is that the way you'll thank me for carrying you? You're heavy you know, my legs still hurts." Li crossed his arms standing beside her bed.

Sakura just looked down at her plate. She tried to recall the yesterday's events.

The marathon, the infirmary, Li carrying her on his back and not to mention her hearing him say she's cute.

Sakura's face suddenly turned pink at the memory, no when she heard him say that.

"Sakura? You okay? You're turning red. Let me feel your temperature." Li puts his palm on her forehead.

Sakura's heartbeat seems to beat faster than normal. She could feel his soft hands touching her skin.

The teenage girl felt her cheeks warming up.

Unlike before, she wasn't that naïve about these feelings. And she sure hated this and feared these emotions.

She looked at him with a horrified face. _It can't be! I-I-I can't have a crush at that jerk!_

Sakura could see Li touching his forehead too, feeling the difference in their temperature.

"You caught a fever missy." Syaoran let go of her forehead and stood up straight.

She looked at him and processed the information he gave.

_Oh yeah I caught a fever, that's why my heart beats faster that usual and I can feel my body warming._ Sakura concluded.

She sighs in relief as she was certainly relieved that she doesn't have a crush on her fiancé, that it was just false alarm.

"You're unusually quiet Sakura-_chan_." Li commented smiling at her deep-in-thought mode.

Sakura's head snapped at his direction and returned to her rude self.

"Just get out of my room." She said lowly, she was feeling a little guilty after all at her rudeness to him. He was being very nice to her in every way possible and here she is, can't even say the two word 'thank you' to him.

"Ok miss grumpy, finish your breakfast ok? You probable didn't take one yesterday and resulting for your fatigue." Li explained while walking towards her door.

"Wait." Sakura called halting Syaoran on his tracks.

Li just turned his head on his right.

"Where's daddy?"

"When we arrived at your house, your father was about to leave, he asked me what happened so I told the story, he was really worried." He smiled at her smile.

"That's daddy." Her love for her father was really evident and Li was glad to see her like this.

"He said he was going this weekend for an excavation, but he hesitated and was going to just take care of you." There was a glint of mischievous in his eyes.

"So where is he now?" She was a little nervous when she asked that. She was feeling there was something fishy going on.

"I told him I'll take care of you until you're fine."

"What!"

"Don't shout overjoyed Sakura, I might get deaf." He laughed.

Sakura couldn't argue, he was entrusted by her father to take care of her.

Sakura just growled accepting the fact that the 'pest' would be at her side 24/7 until she's alright.

"Don't worry Sakura, it's just a small fever, I'm sure it would go away by evening." Syaoran explained as if reading her thoughts about his unwelcome presence.

"I'll be alright before evening and I'll make sure I'll kick you out of this house." Sakura raised her fist in front of her.

"Fine, fine think of nasty plans to dispose of me. But make sure you'll be better before evening or I'll be sleeping on your room."

"Go to hell."

"Lead the way."

Syaoran somehow got a little adjustment at her attitude and found out that when she's angry, she's reckless and she doesn't know what she's saying.

He smirked at her angered face and shut the door softly leaving her to eat her breakfast.

* * *

**12: 36 P. M. Kinomoto Residence**

Syaoran somehow managed to convince Sakura to eat with him during lunch in the dining room. He prepares the food in the kitchen like a professional chef.

He moved closer to his cooked steak and presented it like the steak at a hotel on the table.

"Here you go Sakura-chan." He handed her the plate of food.

"Stop it with the 'chan' I'm not a kid." She retorted eating the steak without hesitation.

"I don't remember 'chan' being for kids." Syaoran took a seat across Sakura.

"I may not be Japanese but I learned the language quite well." He added putting a piece of his own cooking on his mouth.

She raised an eyebrow and asked a curious question. "How many languages do you know? I heard you spoke fluent German to that German professor."

"I know five languages namely Japanese, German, Spanish, Tagalog and including Chinese of course." He explained eating another steak like the subject is a simple achievement.

"What! You've got to be kidding." Sakura was surprised at his intellect on languages.

"No kidding. The clan trains their future heir as the best as always. They train the heirs their physical abilities as well as intellectual." He explained looking at the interested look of Sakura.

He smiled internally at Sakura's civil conversation with him. For once there was no curse, no argument and no insult.

"Your clan has a bad choice of heir. They picked an irritating jerk for an heir."

He laughed at the statement taking it light-hearted. His idea of getting a civilized conversation with Sakura was true enough as an; rare event.

The warrior was about to give her a biting reply when the phone started to ring.

He stood up after glaring playfully at Sakura's evil smirk.

"Hello." He politely greeted.

"Oh sorry wrong number." A male voice said at the other line.

"Okay." Syaoran hung up the phone.

Before Syaoran could walk meters away from the phone, it rang again.

"Hello." He greeted.

"I'm sure I got the right number this time." The voice answered.

"What number did you dialed?" Syaoran asked looking at Sakura finishing her food.

"777-7777" He answered.

"Well with that kind of number, it'll be very hard to get wrong." Syaoran laughed softly. The boy knew the number of Sakura's house was indeed 777-7777.

"Who's this?" The male voice questioned with suspicion.

"I'm Li Syaoran, who are you looking for."

"Sakura." The voice said plainly.

"And who's the person looking for Sakura."

"Touya." Another plain answer.

"Sakura there someone looking for you, do you know someone name Touya?" Syaoran yelled at Sakura's direction.

Immediately after saying that name, Sakura's head snapped at his direction with a pale face.

She jumped from her seat and snatched the phone making Syaoran stumble back.

"Hi Touya!" Sakura greeted. Knowing her brother, he would certainly give her a sermon on the presence of a boy near his sister.

"Sakura?" He gently said.

"Yes dear brother?" She responded with sweetness that Syaoran almost puke.

"Who's the guy who answered the phone?"

"Um… He's Li; you know… my fiancé dad told you."

"You two are alone?" His voice changes as if in rage.

_Overprotective-mode_ Sakura thought.

"No!" She quickly answered.

"Then who?" He waited patiently at his sister.

"Umm…" She couldn't answer, knowing that was a big lie.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm…"

"Sakura!"

"Kero!" She answered without thinking.

"The cat doesn't count Sakura. You two are alone right? Don't get to attached Sakura, you hear me? I don't want to hear you cry so early in the morning and pick up your broken pieces." Her brother informed.

"What the hell are you saying!" She cursed at the phone.

"What if I got attached to him?" Sakura reached her limit and burst out her anger.

"Sakura." Her brother started softly.

"I'm old enough now Touya, just accept the fact that you can't control me anymore." She said in anger while Syaoran just watch in amusement.

"He's my fiancé after all, I have the right to get attached to him, more over I think we have a more intimate relationship right now." She said not even thinking before saying.

"You're lying!" Touya yelled.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'm no- look Touya just tell me what you need." Her anger subsides.

Li smile fully of what she was saying. He's conclusion that when Sakura is angry, she doesn't know what she's doing or saying. This just proves it.

"Bye." She hung up the phone.

She put down the phone softly and sighs. "What have I done?" She looked at the phone on the small table.

"What a lie huh?"

Only did Sakura felt his presence when he suddenly commented.

"Don't talk." She said with a threatening voice.

"Oh and why shouldn't I? As far as I heard, that was the most interesting conversation you come up." He smiled at her while crossing his arms.

"I'm not sick anymore Li so get the hell out of this house!" She yelled her fist rose but a scarlet face evident.

"Due to the circumstances that you said we have an intimate relationship, you might as well call me _Syaoran_." Syaoran never wasted time and sprung out of her house as she closely tried to catch him, surely will break one or many of his bones.

* * *

**6:48 A. M. Kinomoto Residence June 27 Sunday.**

Today was the scheduled date for Sakura's tutor lesson with her best friend Daidouji Tomoyo, who was her cousin on her mother side.

They where friends since the day they can remember.

She brush her auburn locks looking at the mirror. Even though she never engages herself to dating, she manages to keep her simple beauty at least looking good in front of her father and her friends.

Sakura stopped brushing her hair as she heard the chime of her house.

"Coming!" She shouted as she run down the stairs, careful not to trip like last time although that time she has an audience.

The door bell rang again as she reach the wooden door.

She expected Tomoyo looking at her with that beautiful smile of her that boys on their school admire and her amethyst eyes that has a mysterious glint that added to her popularity.

"Good Evening!" Sakura greeted cheerfully opening the wooden door.

Sakura's eyes widen in shock as she looked at the person in front of her. The amethyst eyed girl she expects wasn't there rather it was an amber eyed boy smirking at her.

"Good Evening too!" Li Syaoran greeted waving his right hand not minding his fiancé's deathly glare.

Without hesitation, Sakura banged the door, anger evident on her face. _The last person I don't want to see won't leave me at peace!_

"What are you doing here Li!" She asked behind the door.

"I'm here to check up on you." He said softly.

"Cut the crap Li, you came here last night and checked me already and I gave you the answer." She crossed her arms as if he was in front of her.

"How could I understand your answer when all I heard was your endless curse?"

She just grumbles something behind the door.

Seeing that she won't give him a descent answer, he decided to answer her unwelcome question.

"I'm here to tutor you Sakura." He said and waited in silence.

Sakura glared at the door.

"I think I remember that my tutor was supposed to be a girl with a kind heart, not an egoistic jerk guy?" She sarcastically said.

"I convinced Daidouji to give you math lessons since I am an expert at that subject." He explained trying to convince his stubborn fiancé.

"I don't need an expert. I'm not that dumb in that subject." She pronounces with dignity.

"Oh so you know math that well? So getting below the average on the last test was just a joke?" The warrior laughed at that seeing that he just dug his own grave.

He definitely heard her say 'where's an assassin when you need one'.

"Come on Sakura, I'm not going to eat you. You should be grateful that I'm giving my resting day for your welfare." He said in front of the door looking dumb talking alone outside.

"I didn't want you to be my tutor in the first place." She finally opened the door, instantly glaring at him.

He backed away from her anticipating her brutal moves.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm bored." He said smiling at her.

"What? So you mean I don't bore you?" She raised an eye brow at him as if he was crazy.

The warrior nodded comically. "I mean what I said. You're a very intriguing person Sakura, as I've said you don't bore me."

"So what about those girls at our school huh?" She crossed her arms and lean her shoulder at the door frame.

"Oh them? I'm just being a gentleman not to offend them, so I talk to them, but they bore me." He smiled at her.

"Don't worry Sakura; I'm your fiancé, no need to be jealous."

"Who's jealous!" She glared at her and went inside her house then tried to shut the door. Syaoran managed to stick his foot at the door frame preventing her from locking him outside.

"Sorry, sorry I'm just kidding." He held the edge of the wooden door and slowly opens the door.

"That's not a good joke." Sakura said letting go of the door knob.

He opens the door and stepped inside the Kinomoto house.

"You can tutor me but in one condition." She declared holding up her pointing finger.

"What is it?" He eagerly asked trying to read what's in her mind.

"One false move and your out of here." She said seriously.

He nodded understanding her. She pointed out his teases and argument with her is forbidden.

They quietly moved towards her room and there they would study math.

Syaoran can't help looking at the room and observe every inch and corner of her room.

"What is it?"

The occupant of the room asked all of a sudden looking skeptically at him.

"It's your room… I never really observed it the last time I got here." His mind wandered to that day when he apologize to Sakura and asked her for a 'friendly' date later that afternoon.

"So?" She said in a sarcastic voice.

"I thought it would be more… pink." Now he did it; big mistake. Commenting at Sakura's color favoritism would be pink looked like a big insult on Sakura's part as she glared deadly at Syaoran.

"That's it get out!" She pronounces closing in him while Syaoran just walked slowly backwards laughing nervously.

"Sorry! Sorry! Another chance _mistress _Sakura!" He said leaning now at the door, hands held up.

"I told you 'One false move and your out of here'."

"Would you sacrifice your grade for me to get out of this house?" As always he was the clever one and he manages to come up with his ace card; her weakness for her father.

"I know you don't want your father to be disappointed with you right?" He said with serious face looking at her intently.

"I-" She started but stop then turned around towards her study table. "Let's finish this as soon as possible."

He smiled at her although his method of making her agree is some what sly, he couldn't afford letting Sakura fail her math.

* * *

**10:13 P. M. Kinomoto Residence Sakura's Room**

The two already ate their dinner with of course Syaoran's cooking. Although the food Syaoran serve to Sakura was very delicious, stubborn as she was, she couldn't say thank you to him. Her rude comments on his cooking was his only was of considering her gratitude since she savor the taste of his foods that she was able to give those comments.

They already started with the easy topics, but Syaoran was having a hard time adjusting to her mental capacity about math.

It's like teaching a kindergarten trigonometry. Somehow she was getting bit by bit of his teaching. He is getting tired of her but his patience and duty remained his composure for her.

"Okay let me check your paper." Syaoran said getting the paper he prepared for Sakura.

The moon was in full and the night has already started ages ago, this made of course as a normal being sleepy. She rested her head on the table under her study lamp.

While Syaoran was besides her checking her paper seeing her progress on the subject.

He smiled at the paper as she got above the average; at least she learned something from his patient teaching.

"Time for bed Sakura." He shook her shoulder as she was slouched at the table.

Sakura just grumbles then continued her sleep.

Syaoran stood straight and sighs. "What a stubborn little girl." He said smiling to himself.

He held her left shoulder then moved the chair she was on, backwards. He is surprised that she didn't budge at the noise the chair produced. _What a light sleeper._

The warrior held the back of her legs then lifts her up smoothly as if she was only a large pillow.

He gently moves her to her bed and put the blanket on her.

Syaoran didn't know why he remained there kneeling beside her bed as if expecting something.

He just looked at her soft breathing and peaceful face.

The heir to the Li Clan was a bit troubled about her. There is something about her that makes him want to irritate her.

As if there was an invisible magnet that attracts him to her. The more he was with her arguing or not, he couldn't control his lips and eventually smile.

Kinomoto Sakura was a big mystery; he wasn't able to get a clue about her past, except for the name 'Akito'.

He wasn't playing detective, he was sure of that, but there is something inside him that bugged him.

_Care…_

His eyes widen and his fist trembled. _Do I care that much about you?_

He questioned himself and looks at her face with soft eyes. _Your insults, why doesn't it bother me? In fact it made me laugh inside._

He stood up now, stopping his thoughts from going further. This might just be a dead end for him. He's not naïve about certain feelings. The warrior denying this feeling inside of him.

Sakura's face turned to her left facing Syaoran.

His eyes got fixed at her solemn face. So peaceful at night but so dreadful at morning.

Li laughed at that rhyme.

He knelt again beside her bed. To the point that his head was inches from her face.

_Why can't I control myself when you exist?_

His bangs shadowed his expression and he slowly closes the gap between their lips.

"Sorry." Syaoran said apologizing to the sleeping figure for his bad intention.

His lips touched her soft lips giving her a soft kiss, only touching of lips he could do.

He just felt his spine tremble. For him time seems to stop as he felt her soft lips into his.

All of a sudden the door down stairs opened slowly with its creek, immediately making Syaoran break the forbidden kiss.

The warrior could feel the sudden rush of blood on his face as he could clearly see his face scarlet.

He opened the door of her room and went in an instant downstairs.

Syaoran was breathing heavily as he reached downstairs from running and of course from his kiss from Sakura.

This made his face even more evidently red.

"Are you alright Li-san?" Fujitaka asked as he closed the door.

Syaoran nodded frantically with a worried face.

The father of his fiancé looks at him puzzled.

"Did you get infected by Sakura's fever?" He asked concerned.

Syaoran walked towards Fujitaka and smiled at him. "No Kinomoto-san, Sakura didn't infect me, I have strong immunity." Li assured him.

"That's good. Thank you Li-san for taking good care of Sakura."

"No. problem. I'll be going now Kinomoto-san." He declared moving towards the door.

"Good night Li-san take care." Fujitaka bid Syaoran good bye.

Syaoran bowed at him and left.

* * *

**10:46 P. M. Apartment Elevator**

Syaoran leaned at the elevator looking at himself at the mirror-like metal doors of the elevator.

Why had he done that to Sakura?

Of all the woman he'd met why her?

He banged the back of his head at the wall.

_Why did I kiss you?_

_Because of lust?_

_Why am I always at your side?_

_Why do I want to know you more?_

_Why can't I be angry at you?_

_Why am I talking to myself!_

Deep inside him, he knows every answer to these questions.

He scratched the back of his head as he looked down.

_It's only been weeks and look what I have done…_

"I have to be more careful." He said to himself. Reassuring himself that such incident would not happen again.

This is really a 'sweet dilemma' for him.

What an irony.

For him to get attached to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura.

His fist curls tightly and looked up at his reflection at the elevator's doors.

_Damn. You like Sakura._

* * *

_**Please Review Readers! I am very sorry for the very late update! I had my finals and it was damn hard and tiring that I had no time to write!**_

_**Again Please Review! I love knowing your opinions! Flames are welcomed too!p**_


	10. Unwanted Person

**Summary**: To him, the idea of getting engage was the most irritating part of being the heir of his clan, but he always end up breaking the engagement after some amount of time given to him… But all changes when he was engaged to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura…AU

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the marvelous Card Captor Sakura…

**Author's note**: Thank you to those who reviewed! And to the language thingy, I am truly sorry to Australians out there! I hope I haven't offended anyone! And to special thanks to Cherrysinger for her review, I'm starting to think you're an English Teacher hehehe just kidding! Thank you for the comment I really appreciate it! And I apologize to my readers for wrong grammars… basically English aren't my native language and I'm no good at it…

**Mr. Perfect and Ms. Man-hater**

**By: Platinum Heart**

**7: 11 A. M. Tomoeda High School July 4 Monday**

Kinomoto Sakura, a girl of seventeen, woke up earlier than usual. Her biological clock woke her as if instinct.

This was rather very unusual, since waking up early was such a weird or more like a big change on her part.

Every classmate of her would look at her on her chair early in the morning as if she was a ghost. They were used to the late Kinomoto always coming at school in the edge of the ringing bell.

But what more was confusing was her companion was neither at her side nor at her back for the past week.

Her companion which is Li Syaoran, the instant heartthrob of their school, was not at her side.

Rumors already spread that the two has a secret relationship that the public doesn't know, which is a fact that the two senior students of Tomoeda High was indeed in a complex relationship that none of the students know.

Since the past week, the Sakura has been avoiding Syaoran like a plague. This obviously came to a confusing thought for him.

Li has been the one who thinks he should be the one avoiding her because of the incident he caused last Sunday.

_Great I intend to avoid her, she totally ignores me._ He thought to himself, looking at the back of his fiancé's head. He was seated at the back of her on their classroom. This was a disadvantage for him because he couldn't see her expression and be able to read her thoughts.

The two was sitting at their seats early that morning as if not minding the presence of each other.

"Good Morning!" A cheerful greeting broke the thoughts of the couple.

They both look at the familiar voice.

It was none other than Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend.

"Good Morning!" Syaoran politely replied smiling at her.

"Good Morning…" While on the other hand, Sakura greeted softly glancing at Tomoyo.

This intrigue Li and Tomoyo and then they look at each other with a confused look.

_Sakura is acting strange where as I should be the one._ Syaoran looked at the back of her head again and brain storm on the possible reason behind this.

He looked down at his desk and crossed his arms.

The warrior reminisce any faults that he have done before this cold treatment was given to him by his fiancé.

_I know pink wasn't her favorite color… no that's not it… She did well on her test! She should at least thank me for that… Did I really cook that badly?_

Thought of the previous events linger in his mind, analyzing bit by bit if he has done anything stupid in front of her.

Then all of a sudden it hit him.

_The kiss!_

Why didn't he think of that!

He scratched the back of his head and looked at her hair with tint of red in his cheeks.

_Did she know? I thought she was asleep?_

These thoughts only put Syaoran in his own world, completely forgetting that he is still at the classroom where they wait for their teacher.

Their homeroom teacher, Fuyutsuki Miko, arrived with a smile on her face as always been expected of her.

"Good Morning Class!" She greeted arranging her books for the day on the teacher's table.

"Good Morning Fuyutsuki-sensei!" The class greeted in unison, except for Li who is currently on his own world and Kinomoto who wasn't used to greeting teachers especially now.

"We have a new exchange student today." The teacher started.

"Please come in!" she called at the closed door.

The door slowly slid open revealing an azure eyed boy with bluish hair. He was wearing his thin glasses and he holds that mysterious aura around him.

Almost all of the student's eyes stare at him as he walks in front of them. Of course this was natural since he is new and everyone would expect to stare at the new guy.

But this is an unusual transfer student, like Li Syaoran, he is a good-looking boy and has the same charisma towards girls.

Giggles soon erupted from the girls of the class as the young man smiled at the class and bowed.

"Hi, I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, nice to meet you all." He said looking around.

"Please tell the class a little about yourself." The teacher inquires.

Eriol nodded looking at the teacher.

"I'm originally from England and I'm a relative of Li Syaoran." He looks at the deep-in-though Syaoran, which the class look too.

This started a little noise inside the room, mostly girl chats like 'There family must be full of good-looking guys.' 'Genes are amazing.' or something like 'Wow we have two hunks in the class.' This was of course soon followed by squeals from the ladies.

But all the commotion didn't put Syaoran's trance out.

"You may sit…" Fuyutsuki-sensei looks for a vacant seat that the new student would acquire.

"There behind Daidouji-san." She pointed at a brunette.

"Here!" Tomoyo raised her hand signaling the new kid his new place.

He smiled at her and silently thanked the teacher for putting him beside Syaoran.

The English boy walked towards his sit eyeing Li Syaoran.

He stopped short a few inches in front of Tomoyo and greeted her as a fine gentleman of England.

"Hi m'lady…" He bowed a little. "Can I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

Tomoyo laughed softly at his ethics. Any girl would probably blush by now and be shy of him, but Tomoyo was still composed since meeting English men are part of being the soul heir of the company of her mother.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa-san." She pronounced then let out her hand for him to shake.

He ignored that gesture and held her hand then kissed the back of her hand.

"Such a nice name for a fine young lady…" Eriol said smiling at her then stood up straight.

Of course such action would result into a reaction, and 'Ooohhss' and 'Aaahhss' where definitely heard and the best of all was Tomoyo's blush that appeared at her milky white complexion.

Daidouji Tomoyo was known as the composed and intellectual student that no boys couldn't get her attention. She was highly branded at their school and making her blush was really a rare event.

Eriol adjusted his thin glass and then looks at Syaoran, who still currently in his own world.

_How could she know? _He questioned as if someone would answer. He has been recalling the events that happened that might make her ignore him completely. But his thoughts would always end up with that forbidden kiss.

"Syaoran…"

His train of thoughts was disrupted and he thought he heard a _very_ familiar voice he always dreaded.

_Oh no I'm paranoid! I am hearing Eriol's voice!_ He thought to himself then held his forehead.

_Okay calm down Li Syaoran, Eriol is obviously in England freezing for all I care and there is no guarantee that Sakura really knows that I kissed her._ He assured himself then sighs.

A hand touched his shoulder and he immediately looked at the hand's owner.

His eyes locked with azure ones…

"…"

He blinked once…

"…?"

Twice…

"…!"

Thrice…!

"…!"

_I swear someone is punishing me up there! _He shouted in his mind.

"What are you-?" The warrior started but soon ended up falling at his sit.

He wasn't aware that while thinking about his current situation with Sakura, he was unconsciously moving his chair.

He fell down with a bang as his chair came crashing behind him.

The boy massages his back in pain.

Sakura instantly looked at him smirking at his painful face.

For the first time in a week the two looked at each others eyes.

Syaoran, as if natural instinct, smiled at the emerald-eyed beauty.

Of course this was followed by her glare and then looked away instantly.

This was immediately caught the sight of Eriol.

_Hmmm… Interesting… Li Syaoran smiling so carefree, wow that's new!_ Eriol smiled at himself and then held out his hand towards Li.

"You okay?" He asked.

His smile vanished and turned into a frown.

"I was, not until you appeared in front of me." He glared at him just like the glare Sakura used to him.

Eriol just laughed softly while Syaoran get back on his seat.

"Ok enough with the romance and action." The teacher said getting the attention of the class.

"Yes sensei." Eriol and Syaoran said in unison.

"We'll have a serious talk later mister." Li mumbled, enough for Eriol to hear.

"Yes grandpa…" Eriol answered jokingly.

And of course Li glared at him…

On the other hand, Sakura seems to be in her own world too…

_Did Li really kissed me that night?_

_I was so tired I couldn't open my eyes back then…_

_Was it just a dream?_

_But it felt so real!_

Confusing thoughts troubled Sakura as she battle the idea in her mind that her fiancé did that act on her.

For the past days she was thinking this event. Resulting to her evasion on Li. Sakura didn't know what she is feeling right now.

Shyness?

Fear?

Anger?

Sadness?

Mixed feelings were building inside her.

She was now having second thoughts on her attitude towards Li.

Sakura doesn't know if she should trust him.

Would her trust on him be rewarded?

Would she be betrayed like before?

Sakura winced at the memories she now hated.

Why can't he be angry at her?

She wants to be cold to people so no one would be close to her.

Why Li?

**

* * *

**

5: 03 P. M. School Grounds

Eriol and Syaoran were in a bench arguing at something.

"Why are you here?" Syaoran angrily questioned.

"Why? Japan isn't yours Syaoran although China could be yours someday." Eriol smiled at him

"Damn you Eriol. My question is straight and clear! Answer it straight and clear!" Li hissed.

"Okay, okay keep your temper." Eriol raised his hands defensively.

"How can I cool my temper when you're around? Hiiragizawa Eriol means trouble and chaos." He said crossing his arms.

"Wow my name is added in a dictionary already! I feel so blessed!"

"Just answer my damn question. Huh!" He showed him his curled fist.

"Fine, fine the answer to your damn question is simple…" He smiled at him.

Syaoran griped his knuckles. "Talk…"

"I'm here as a messenger and an observer."

"What?"

"You heard right." Eriol looked away from Syaoran and looked at the passing students.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Syaoran calmed down.

"Li Syaoran…" Eriol started with a serious voice.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow looking at him. A serious Eriol means a serious conversation.

"How long is the engagement did the Elders told you?" He looked at him with a serious expression.

He looked away from him and looked at the setting sun.

"They said two years maximum…"

"Do you know the meaning of that?"

"Yes… I can break this engagement whenever I want."

"Right."

"So… why did you asked that?"

"I was just curious… you hated these engagement things and now you are still not breaking your current engagement…"

"Mama told me this is my last engagement so I'm enjoying it…"

"Liar."

Syaoran laughed softly, Eriol managed to read his thoughts again.

"Well I'm a little attached now to my fiancé…"

Syaoran smiled at the memories of Sakura's arguments of him.

These caught Eriol's attention.

"You've change Syaoran."

Syaoran looked at Eriol's face.

"Hmm?"

"You're smiling now so carefree… not like before, at the Li Estate you couldn't even sketch a smile."

"…"

"After Eri's death you've closed your heart to the world…" Eriol adjusted his glasses.

"…" The warrior kept silent looking at the ground with a sad expression.

The wind blew as the dried leaves of the autumn days rustle softly on the ground.

"Sorry about reminding you of her."

"Nah its okay, I've gotten over it."

Eriol was sure Li was lying here, but he ignored it and just let Li solve this on his own.

"Now to my main objective."

Syaoran looked at Eriol.

"Syaoran you're birthday is coming right?"

"Yeah so?"

"You're already turning eighteen… That's the legal age for marriage…"

"…"

"The Elders really didn't approve of this engagement did you know?"

Syaoran only nodded.

"You know it better that the Li Clan has high expectations of you…"

"That's my destiny…" Syaoran said casually as if it were a mere fact.

"Li Clan is known to be a powerful organization… The Clan has a very high pride."

Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"I don't think the Elders would permit you in staying here very long…"

"I know… I was really confused when the time given to me was two years…"

"So why are you still here?"

He looked at Eriol.

"I like Sakura… At least I want to know her more… I want her to consider me at least as a friend…"

Syaoran smiled at his confession. Although the two of them argue and he hated it when he's somewhere near.

Hiiragizawa Eriol is still his best friend.

"Hi there!" A feminine voice interrupted the silence.

The two looked up and saw Tomoyo standing there with her bag on her delicate hands.

"Has any of you seen Sakura?" Tomoyo smiled at the two.

"No… she has been ignoring me for the past days so I really don't know where she is." Li said.

"Oh… have you done something that might upset her?"

The image of him kissing her flashed in his mind.

This of course made Syaoran blush.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other with an evil glint on their eyes.

"Why don't you find him Syaoran? You are her fiancé; you should always keep her at your sight." Eriol commented then receive a glare from Syaoran.

"While you are at it I would like to have Daidouji-san to give me a little tour, if it not of any trouble?" Eriol stands up a smiled at Tomoyo.

"It wouldn't be trouble at all Hiiragizawa-san." Tomoyo returned the smile.

The two silently planned that Syaoran and Sakura should be left alone for a while and do their business alone.

"Fine." Li said anger in his voice. He stood up from the bench and walk towards the back of the school.

_Sakura should be somewhere at the back like last time._ He concluded and went on his way.

While Syaoran walk away from Eriol and Tomoyo, the two was chatting about their best friend.

"I heard Kinomoto-san is Syaoran's fiancé?" Eriol said walking now beside Tomoyo towards the school gates.

She laughed a little. "When I heard Sakura-chan was engage, I thought the world has gone mad. Of all people Li was engage to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura."

"Can I ask why she was branded as man-hater?" Eriol inquire looking at the side of Tomoyo's pretty face.

"No one really knows why, even me! Her supposed best friend couldn't squeeze the information out of her. She just… changed…" She looked sadly at the ground still walking beside him.

"There must be a good reason…"

Tomoyo only nodded.

"I think Syaoran would solve the mystery." Eriol assured her.

"That will be great…" Tomoyo smiled at Eriol.

"Then we could shop everyday when Li change her to her cheerful self!" Tomoyo laughed an 'Ohohoho'. That made Eriol snigger.

**

* * *

**

Back of School

Syaoran looked around the back of the campus. There where a few students chatting around the grass. Some are couples some are like gangs and some are loners. Which Sakura belong, she is a loner that closes her heart to people.

He looks around the grounds to see if Sakura was around. His eyes have fallen unto the Sakura Tree where he witnessed Sakura's hidden talent.

He moves slowly towards the tree and saw Sakura's hair at the side. She was under the tree leaning on the bark.

Then he stopped short once he saw the full body of Sakura, but she wasn't alone. There is a guy in front of her about the age of 21-23.

The man has jet-black hair with dark brown eyes.

He was wearing formal attire like the once attending to meetings.

His right hand was above Sakura's shoulder leaning at the tree.

Syaoran hid himself at on of the trees near that Sakura Tree to observe.

Knowing Sakura, Syaoran predicted she would either punch this man or strangle him.

Yet, minutes past and the two were just looking at each other.

Syaoran started to get worry. He narrowed his eyes to focus on Sakura's expression.

His eyes widen in shock as he clearly seen fear on her emerald eyes.

He looked at the man who is now smiling at her. This was no ordinary guy to put fear upon Sakura.

The man raises his hand and held Sakura's trembling cheeks.

There was only one man that Syaoran knows that Sakura feared most.

With trembling lips, Sakura said something that Syaoran couldn't here from the distance.

Syaoran read the movement of her mouth.

Yes, there was only one man that could make Sakura cry, afraid and broken.

The name that he wants to know more…

The person that changed Sakura…

The man that Kinomoto Sakura fell in love to…

Syaoran narrowed his eyes in anger at the man…

"Akito…"

_**

* * *

**_

Please Review! Most of the reviews have commented on Akito's arrival… So here he is! I'm very sorry for the late update again! I was waiting for the results of my finals and thank the heavens I did wonderful!

_**I know this chapter has a little humor in it(I think it doesn't have).**_

_**I was working on to with another fic so my mind was pre-occupied a little this past few days… **_

_**Thanks to does who reviewed!**_


	11. New Relationship

**Summary**: To him, the idea of getting engage was the most irritating part of being the heir of his clan, but he always end up breaking the engagement after some amount of time given to him… But all changes when he was engaged to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura…AU

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the marvelous Card Captor Sakura…

**Author's note**: Thanks to those who reviewed! I was enjoying my vacation too much that I almost forgot I had a fic to continue. I apologize to my readers! To those who asked me about my language background, I speak Tagalog, a native language for Filipinos. I hope my readers like this chapter!

**Mr. Perfect and Ms. Man-hater**

**By: pLaTiNuMHeArT**

"Akito…" Li said to himself, identifying the man who was in front of his fiancé.

He clenched his fist in anger knowing this was the person that changed Sakura for the worst. The warrior maintained his stance and waited for Sakura to react viciously towards this guy. He controlled his temper as he observed the awkward scene.

"How are you doing Sakura?" The suited man, Akito, asked in a husky tone.

He was leaning to close to Sakura that she most definitely find uncomfortable. She was still in shock to react and her lips only mouthed his name. "Akito…"

"I see you haven't forgotten about me." He said softly with a smile plastered on his lips.

The two looked at each others eyes, one with an amused one the other with fear evident in it. Usually Sakura would have charged at this repulsive person who was rather very close to her. She found out hard even to say words, words that may put her into deeper despair.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked but fear in her voice.

"Isn't it obvious Sakura? I'm here to see you…" He said lowly, his eyes piercing her emerald orbs as if paralyzing her.

He held her cheek with his left hand, softly using his thumb to caress her cheeks. He leaned closer; taking advantage of Sakura's paralyzed form. His eyes locked with hers as if hypnotizing her not to move.

Inches by inches he leaned to her delicate pinkish lips. The gap between their mouths soon came into centimeters and yet Sakura was unable to move a muscle. She closes her eyes in fear of the upcoming act, she was too scared to even move and look at his handsome face.

Seeing her eyes closed, Akito closed his eyes too expecting her soft lips into his. This predicament soon was impeded by a briskly hand on his left hand that held Sakura's cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing!" A male voice dangerously hissed.

Sakura opened her eyes too see the back of someone with chestnut-colored locks, immediately recognizing that voice. He saw the figure gripping Akito's wrist firmly.

Akito glared menacingly at the boy in front of him as he lashed away his left hand.

"Who the hell are you!" Akito demanded with anger in his tone.

Li Syaoran, Sakura's fiancé, didn't fazed at the venomous glare he was giving him since he was used being glared at by Sakura.

"I should ask you the same thing." Syaoran answered coolly glaring at him with the same intensity as Akito's.

Sakura looked at his hair as he tries to defend her from Akito even though she was always mean to him and was ignoring him for the past week.

"Syaoran…" She spoke his name softly, forgetting that she told herself never to call him that.

The warrior was surprised at the sudden change of name calling, he slowly looked at his left to see Sakura looking at him with a soft eyes. He smiled at her, a smile telling her that everything would be alright.

"Feisty little boy. You don't know who you are dealing with." Akito held up his chin as if he was looking down at Syaoran.

"I'm not a boy!" Syaoran bitingly replied. "I think it's the other way around, you're the one who should know who you are dealing with."

"Such impudent words coming from a scrawny brat, you don't know me boy." Akito smirked feeling the upper hand.

The warrior ignored the 'boy' and focused on how to kick his ass out of the vicinity without violence. This would be a great issue that the heir to the famous Li Clan would be recklessly fighting in another country, and besides he was still at school and breaking the rules of the school would greatly wounded his reputation.

"Syaoran, he knows martial arts please don't fight… You'll only get hurt." Sakura inquired with pleading eyes that Li was surprised to witness.

He looked at her for a moment and then smiled at her. Sakura actually cared for him. Now he was more motivated to fight even though it's against the rules of a student.

_ Screw the rules!_ He shouted in his mind.

Akito prepared his fighting stance as his left fist raise and his right fist beside his waist. His face filled with determination and confidence that he would certainly break his opponent's bones.

Syaoran looked at his fiancé again and smiled carefree.

"Trust me…" He said then looked at his enemy at hand.

Those two words echoed in her mind as she reminisce his existence to her, she finally figured out that Li Syaoran is very different from other boys she have encountered. Trust, which was the word that the last thing she would do for a man, but today she definitely was having second thoughts.

Making her mind up she nodded behind his back. "I trust you…" She said enough for Syaoran to hear.

Syaoran smiled hearing that soft voice of Sakura but his radiant smile soon vanished as soon as he looked at his foe. He raised his left fist in front of his heart and an open palm on his right.

"You dare touch my fiancé like that again I swear I'll kill you." He declared glaring at Akito.

Somehow when he said those words, something stirred inside Sakura she couldn't explain. She just watched her fiancé make his own stance and to her surprise at Akito's reaction.

"Fiancé!" Akito's face was full of confusion and his stance slowly dropped.

Even though Akito's stance was dropping, Li didn't let his guard down and waited for more of what Akito has to say. He was a little relieved that the event is turning out well rather than the supposed battle he predicted.

Akito looked at his opponents back and looked at Sakura's serene face, clearly seeing the trust she gave to this boy who intruded his attempt to kiss his precious Sakura.

"I see…" With that he turned his back to Syaoran and slowly walked away.

"I don't have any reason now to fight you boy." Akito said while walking away.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura." His dark eyes looked at Sakura. He smiled at her as if he was just a normal acquaintance to her. He left them short after smiling but not before winking at her and lowly said: "I hope we would meet again…"

Syaoran just stood there, stunned at the sudden arrival of Akito and his sudden departure. He should have squeezed information from him for what is his relation to Sakura. His train of thoughts soon disappeared as he heard soft sniffle behind him. He looked Sakura who was now sitting on the grass trying not to cry.

"Sakura…" Li started looking at Sakura with soft eyes.

"Don't look at me like that; I don't need you to pity me." She said then looked down sniffling, still trying not to cry in front of her fiancé.

"I do not pity you…" Li corrected her with a soft voice.

He sat down in front of Sakura feeling the need for silence to envelope them; he figured out that saying something right now would be the best.

Li Syaoran waited for minutes and still hears her sniffle; he knows she was trying hard not to cry in front of him. Syaoran looked at the grass and played with one of them.

"Why don't you say anything…?" He said, his bangs hiding his eyes from Sakura. She looked at his hair and then looked down.

"The Sakura I know would most likely say 'Leave me alone.' or something along those lines." He continued to play with the grass not wanting to see too her gloomy face, he wasn't used to this awkward situation with her.

He finally looked at her with a reassuring smile in his lips. "Right…?"

Sakura looked at him and smiled a little at his attempt to cheer her up. Yet, her smile was gone as soon as it came and then she looked down at the grass then played with it too.

"I never expected Akito to appear here." She said making Syaoran stayed in silence, finally he could somehow got information about this Akito guy.

She crushed the grass in her hands and a bitter expression appeared on her delicate face. "He dumped me for a flirty foreigner he met at his company."

Syaoran was not surprised at this since that was the only reason he could come up with her attitude problem. He continued to stay in silence as he looked at Sakura who he thinks is reminded of her past.

"I love him so badly at those times… He was friends with Touya-niichan and Yukito-san…" She narrated as she continues to play with the grasses.

Li figured out that Touya is her brother and Yukito and Akito must be his buddies.

"I was fourteen and 'Nii-chan, Yukito-san and Akito were nineteen at that time. I had a large crush over Yukito-san but Akito-san was extra sweet with me that I eventually fell for him." A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered those bitter sweet memories of her and Akito.

She stopped her talking not wanting to continue. Li remained silent and waited for her to say more but what greeted him were dead silence and the soft sound of leaves rustling.

"I hate men… They just toyed with a woman's heart then throw it away like trash…" She said bitterly.

This time Syaoran found his voice and defend his own species. "You are generalizing Sakura… not all are like that…"

"That's what you say because you are a male and you would certainly defend them." She said with a grave tone.

"I'm certainly not one of those you are describing…" he said looking at her with a stern look.

She gave him the same expression that started their staring contest.

"You are still upset about a dumping!" Syaoran said all of a sudden. She merely looked away from him.

"If I had your ideology about relationships then I should have been a woman-hater by now." He declared looking at the orange sunset sky.

"You've been dumped?" Sakura inquired looking at him skeptically.

"Damn right! My intelligence and looks didn't faze her…" He pronounced with a happy tone.

"With an ego like that, who would not dump you…?" Sakura actually laughed after the event that happened a few minutes ago.

"She a little weird, she's still stuck in the past where as she should enjoy the present and look forward for the future. She's twisted if you ask me. She's beautiful and intelligent and yet she isn't happy. Heck she's the only girl in the world that would most likely turn my world into hell." He looked away from her as he said that, a laughed escaped his lips.

Sakura looked at the side of his face. "Who's the girl who dumped you?" She asked feeling that she somehow knows who the girl is.

He looked at her making eye contact and then smiled at her. "She's a feisty little girl named Kinomoto Sakura."

She just looked at him in disbelief. "I never dumped you." She said raising an eyebrow.

Syaoran shook his head and laughed softly. "You never really dumped me, but when I'm doing something good to you, you never appreciate it, well I actually interpreted that as dumping me."

She looked away feeling embarrassed now at her rude attitude towards him. Then she looked down at the ground returning to her gloomy self.

"I don't want to trust man; I want to be strong…" She said making Syaoran look at her with a serious face. "I want to be strong, strong enough to handle myself…"

"I want to stand on my own, but all was in vain when I saw Akito…" She continued tears slowly came out at the edge of her eyes.

"I realize I was still afraid of him, at that moment he was about to kiss me… I couldn't move, too weak to protest, I'm pathetic…" She whips her eyes to prevent her from crying.

"Stupid tears…" She cursed hating to cry.

He offered her a white handkerchief which she gladly took. Whipping her eyes with the hankie, she continued to sniffle.

"You're strong Sakura…" Li said suddenly making Sakura looked at him with tears threatening to spill more from her emerald eyes.

"Strong enough to not to cry in front of Akito, to stand in the midst of emotional wounds, to change to see something other than fantasy, strong enough to realize that reality is harsh, strong enough to cry…" He said looking at her eyes.

"Strong enough to cry…?" She asked confused, she thought crying would only make you weak on the eyes of people.

"My mother told me that a person is very strong when that person is in touch with his/her emotions. Crying doesn't degrade anyone, it's natural for a human to cry." He explained.

Sakura looked down at the grass still sitting in it, processing Syaoran's words. All of a sudden she felt a sudden pull and landed on a warm body, Syaoran's body.

"So don't hesitate to cry, cry to your hearts content, let it all out…" He whispered as he tightly embraced Sakura, his left on her waist and his right on her shoulders.

She couldn't bottle up it anymore, she cried in his uniform. She banged her fist softly on his chest that Syaoran found smiling. She returned the embrace and continued to sob on his chest. She tightened her hold on his back as if not wanting to let go.

A few minutes past and Sakura and Syaoran separated from the embrace. She whipped the last tear on her right eye with his white handkerchief.

"So are we friends…?" Syaoran questioned making Sakura look at him.

"Let me think about it…" She laughed at the frown he gave her.

Although that was her answer, he new there was a new relationship was formed between the two of them. Finally after tons of curses, a truck load of insults and a bundle of tricks, they had become friends.

They looked at each other for a moment and Sakura smiled at him widely.

"You look beautiful when you smile Sakura." He blurted out his thoughts automatically Sakura blushed and looked away.

Syaoran laughed at this reaction that earned him a glare from Sakura.

He stopped laughing and stood up followed by Sakura. She was blushing while looking down as if trying to find her voice. He slowly walked away.

"Um… ah… Li…?" She softly said but Syaoran didn't stop on his tracks.

"Li… Li!" Still Syaoran kept on walking away.

"Syaoran!" She shouted, now her fiancé stopped and smiled at her crimson face.

"Yes?" He said amusement on his amber eyes.

She glared at him for his mischievous deeds to torment her. The two looked at each other for a while that Sakura almost forgot what she was about to say.

"Thank you…" She said softly looking away from him whit tints of pink remained on her pretty face.

Syaoran didn't know if she was thanking him for saving her from Akito or the comforting part. Nevertheless he smiled at her. "What are friends for?"

Again she smiled at him, a true smile she hasn't done to a guy for such a long time.

He looked at her seeing the other part of Sakura, the happy Sakura. With one last thought, he head back to his locker to get his things.

The warrior didn't acquire that much information about Akito and he knows there was a deeper reason behind but he was very grateful that he has acquired something better than that; Sakura's friendship.

Syaoran recalled the smile she gave her.

_ At that time, I thought I saw your very first beautiful smile. You're very beautiful Sakura, inside out…_

* * *

**_Please Review! This chapter is dedicated to those who are sugar free! If this doesn't put sugar in your system, then go and see a doctor!_**

_**Now please go to the temptation on that little purple button on the bottom left corner and place your review! Thank you!**_


	12. Not So Ordinary Day

**Summary**: To him, the idea of getting engage was the most irritating part of being the heir of his clan, but he always end up breaking the engagement after some amount of time given to him… But all changes when he was engaged to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura…AU

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the marvelous Card Captor Sakura…

**Author's note**: Thank you for those who had time to review! I'm very sorry for not updating so fast… I know I don't have a plausible excuse except for the fact I got addicted to computer games lately… Now on with the story!

**Mr. Perfect and Ms. Man-hater**

**By: pLaTiNuMHeArT**

**July 11 Tomoeda High**

It has been over a week since we've last seen that Akito guy. I haven't much of a clue about him or Sakura's past. A boy with amber locks stared at the hair of his fiancé as he was seated at the back of her. They were friends, at least that was what he thinks, but after that event she was still old Sakura, the tough stubborn little girl.

But he liked it when she's like that, after all he was greatly amused when seeing her so furious at him. Those green eyes of her burn in rage and her face turning red in anger that seems like she was blushing big time, that makes him want to annoy her.

"Why are you staring at me?" The owner of the voice hissed dangerously that woke his little day dream.

But Syaoran was used to this kind of talks, knowing her this would be the beginning of their everyday argument.

He raised his defense against her. "Staring at you? Why would I stare at a little girl with nothing more than a cute baby face?"

Once again he managed to see those furious emerald eyes of her and he simply smiled at her. What he said was a total lie indeed, he knows best that Sakura wasn't just a 'cute baby face' rather her looks was beyond the average beauty. The numerous suitors she has would have proven that by now.

This argument just proves that she is still a woman that cared about her looks even though she isn't interested in guys. The scowl on her face said that she was greatly insulted again by her abominable fiancé.

"Why you-" Sakura raised her hands, attempting to choke him.

"Would you like to share something in the class Kinomoto-san?" The sensei roared at her as the whole class looked at her.

She instantly looked at the owner of the voice. Feeling embarrassed she just shook her head and let the sensei give her the punishment or at the very least a sermon.

"Sensei, Sakura was just asking something she doesn't understand." Sakura looked at Syaoran that was now standing up.

"But why with a raised hand as if attempting to strangle you?" The male teacher with jet black hair and grey eyes raised a brow looking at the pair skeptically.

Syaoran gave a laugh internally as the attempted strangle was predicted by the sensei. "I'm sure you're mistaken sensei, Sakura has that kind of habit towards me."

"Well then…" he picked up a chalk and continued to write on the board his notes for the class. The class returned in putting down notes except for Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"You don't-" Sakura started with a low tone.

"-need to do that you know?" Syaoran finished for her. "You're predictable Sakura, I appreciate you're gratitude." He smiled at her frown.

The bell that signals break finally rings and slowly everyone one in the class left.

* * *

**Tomoeda Grounds**

The grounds were full of students of Tomoeda High. It seems that the start of the week was a good start for every one. But as always there was someone not in the mood for a 'good day', as Sakura and Syaoran are still arguing on their usual table under an oak tree. The two never run out of something to argue, it seems that they didn't mind the presence of students around that are visibly gossiping about them.

The two continued to argue as their best friends talk on the other side of their table. Eriol and Tomoyo got along very easily because they both have the habit of torturing their 'best friends'.

"Those two never run out of argument." Tomoyo said out load so the two would stop the usual banter they both strike at each other. Yet, it seems the two continued to bicker about their lunches.

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo and gave her a look that made Tomoyo smile mischievously. "Don't bother them Daidouji-san, it's their way of showing how they _love_ each other."

The two immediately looked at him as if he was insane.

"What the hell are you saying!" The two said in unison.

"Kawaii! They even responded at the same time." Tomoyo commented making the engaged couple glare at her.

Their two 'best friends' laugh at their faces.

"Shut up Tomoyo…" Sakura warned.

"Zip it Eriol…" Syaoran too warned.

Tomoyo and Eriol instantly muted but with amusement evident on their dark eyes.

Not a moment later there came Itsuki Rylia, the girl heartthrob of Tomoeda High since her entering in secondary school and one of the intelligent student in the school. She has golden blonde locks that reach her waist and light brown eyes; she has a well built posture. After all she wouldn't be the campus heartthrob if she wasn't pretty.

"Good afternoon!" Rylia politely greeted. Her best friend since childhood, Matsuda Hiro, stood behind her. He has brownish hair and piercing azure eyes. He was considered one of the 'hot guys' on the campus.

"Good afternoon…" Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol replied, as usual Sakura remained silent.

Tomoyo smiled at her, Rylia was very kind, and she was always smiling and happy. She reminded her of the Sakura she used to know. But she wouldn't exchange Sakura with her. After all Sakura and her have known each other since in diapers.

"What can I help you?" Tomoyo inquired.

Rylia smiled at her but averted her look on Syaoran. "Li-kun… uhmm…" She fidgets a little and looked down on the green grass.

Syaoran looked at her with an empty expression. He somehow got an instinct for this. This isn't an ordinary sight, he was used to this. A shy girl would try to ask him out. He glanced a little at his fiancé, and by the expression on her face states that she already knows the upcoming event.

"I kind of saw your school profile while the secretary asked me to arranged it and ahm…" She looks at him with those beautiful eyes of her seeming to tell something.

"Yes?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her; he saw at the back of her the glare of Hiro. It said to him 'don't do something stupid or you are dead meat'.

"…uhmm… on Wednesday would be your birthday right?"

"…yeah…" On Wednesday would be July 13 which is his birthday. Now that he remembered, he had to go back to China. That's the opportunity he has to go home, he was getting homesick. He instantly smiled at the thought of going home, but that smile has put hopes on Rylia as she smiled at him too.

"So… could we… uhmm… go out?" Finally she said it, with all her inner strength she, she finally asked Li Syaoran, her big time crush.

Eriol whistled at that that would be the best reputation Syaoran could get on this school. The Perfectionist dating The Campus Heartthrob, which would be the perfect couple. Knowing Syaoran he would softly decline the great offer.

"I'm sorry… I already have a compromise at that time…" Li said and saw the disappointed look on her pretty face. He glanced his eyes on Hiro and saw his relieved face.

"Oh I'm sorry for troubling you…" She bowed a little, hoping he wouldn't see the water at the edge of her eyes. Unfortunately, Li saw this and felt a little guilty.

"… Maybe some other time…" He reassured her. Rylia smiled at him gratefully and left with a smile on her face.

Eriol looked at Syaoran in disbelief; never in his company did he saw Syaoran considered a date with anyone, no matter how beautiful they are.

"What?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Eriol.

"You serious on going out with her?"

"A little… I don't want her to be sad with my rejection, so I told that, she'll get over me…" Syaoran rolled his eyes as he looked at the clouds.

"But you put her hopes up…"

Syaoran instantly averted his eyes to the owner of that soft voice. The owner was non other than his stubborn fiancé.

"It's better than making her day in total sadness…"

"But still you should have just told the truth…"

He looked at Sakura with a skeptical expression. Is this Sakura? Why is she talking like she cared about that girl? Syaoran made an eye contact on her and tried to search her soul on those emerald eyes of her. Sakura stared for a moment and looked away. For a moment Syaoran saw something. Yes! That's it! She was once like her, that Itsuki Rylia was a complete replica of her back then, the happy Sakura that once existed on Tomoeda. Now he understood why the behavior. He has concluded the old Sakura was always happy, very kind, gentle, trusting everyone and believing that everyone has a good side. But that Akito broke her reality and smashed her heart into thousand of pieces, pieces Sakura couldn't pick up by herself. Whatever that Akito has done to Sakura, he made her like this, from an angel to a demon. Well not that close to a demon anyway.

"Earth to Syaoran…" This brought Syaoran out of his little brainstorming.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked at Eriol who had that sly smile of his.

"You said you have a compromise on your birthday, is that true?"

Syaoran thinks for a moment and slowly glanced at Sakura, who instantly glare dangerously at him. "Don't you even dare…"

"I just remembered Eriol, we'll be returning to Hong Kong for my birthday." Li paused and looked at his fiancé. "You'll come with me." Li looked pleased at the horrified face of Sakura.

"Hell no!" She yelled at him, never minding other students looking at her.

"Oh come on Sakura, I'm asking kindly here please reconsider." Syaoran clasped his hands and bowed a little at Sakura. This looked like he was really begging Sakura to come.

"Give me a good reason why I should say yes?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You'll be excused from the class for the whole day, might I remind you that we have a long test in Math on Wednesday." Syaoran explained.

Sakura thought for a moment. That's a hard bargain he have there. She would go to Hong Kong or suffer the wrath of the Math sensei.

"Fine, but Tomoyo will come with me."

"Fine by me."

"I think I'll pass." Syaoran and Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "I might interrupt your moments." Tomoyo said ignoring Sakura's angered face.

"Shut it Tomoyo, you'll come with me and that's final…" She glared at her 'best friend'.

"Since you asked so kindly…" She said softly and quieted.

"I guess I'll be going too, since I have to report to you're mother." Eriol said looking at Syaoran with that mischievous smile of his.

The warrior ignored that smile of his and just nodded.

"Hey whose expense is it?" Sakura questioned, she does not want her father to be burdened by financial terms.

"It would be all my expense." Syaoran assured her.

"The plane and hotel?"

"The plane yes, the hotel no, we would be staying at the estate."

The bell rang that signals the start of classes for the afternoon.

Sakura nodded at him and sprung out of her chair, then headed for her class or more precisely her and Syaoran's class.

That afternoon, Syaoran requested for an excused day off from the principal, which the principal accepted immediately. How can the principal disagree to the heir of the Li Clan? That was simply unheard of.

* * *

**July 13 Hong Kong 9: 37 A. M.**

As usual the Hong Kong Airport was a picture of a busy place. Footsteps clatter to the tiled floor and voices are mixed with every human being that was talking on the huge place. Not to mention the blaring screech of the tires of those humongous planes and their engines. Four teens had just come out of their plane as the huge bags of the ladies being carried by the two boys beside them.

"Why is it girls carry so much stuff?" Syaoran complained lifting the baggage of his fiancé. He always complained on these things, after all he has four sisters who always do such things. Syaoran looked at Sakura as if she was torturing him or something. Sakura only smirked at his frown.

"If I know, you carry magazines and make ups in here." Syaoran looked at the large brown bag of Sakura. "That isn't essential!"

"Li-kun that is essential." Tomoyo interjected smiling at him.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Magazines in case she gets bored and make up for attracting the male population." Tomoyo explained.

"The magazine I can understand, but the make up definitely not… For goodness sake Sakura is a man-hater!" Syaoran exclaimed pleased at the scowl Sakura put on her face. The sound of him saying that makes it sound very negative which is true to say.

Tomoyo laughed with her usual 'Ohohoho' with her palm covering her mouth. The three would have sweat dropped by now if it weren't reality.

"Well at least not for the male population Li-kun, but at least for her to look beautiful in front of you." Tomoyo said ignoring Sakura's angry face.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura screeched. Her 'best friend' was not helping at all. Traitor…

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo laughed. Syaoran received a playful punch on his shoulder from Sakura. Li muted and looked around the airport.

"Who are you looking for?" For the first time Eriol talked.

"Ma said someone would pick us up." Syaoran said still looking around to find any familiar face.

Moments later a brunette with ruby eyes was jumped on Syaoran, shocking the four teenagers.

"Syaoran! I miss you so much!" The girl exclaimed still hugging Syaoran, unknown to them Sakura was getting angry by the minute. Why? She doesn't know either…

"Meiling get off me. I can't breath." Syaoran said muffling on her clothing.

"Oh sowee…" She loosened her vise grip on his neck and slowly descended on the floor since she was hanging on Syaoran for that moment.

Syaoran smiled at her. "It's only been one month Meiling."

"Still! I can't believe you went to Japan to meet your fiancé." Meiling was Syaoran's ex-fiancé, well since their childhood promise anyway, but it was soon was broken when Syaoran's heart ticked.

"Speaking of fiancé." He looked at Sakura and smiled at her usual frown. "This is my brand new fiancé, Sakura." He looked back at Meiling.

"Meiling Kinomoto Sakura, Sakura Meiling Li."

They shook hands but Sakura still has that frown on her lips. "I'll go to the rest room." She excused herself and left. Tomoyo soon followed.

"What's wrong with her?" Meiling asked Syaoran with a smile on his face.

Syaoran shook his head and laughed softly, it's has been a long time since Meiling heard laughter from Syaoran. Meiling smiled at him, something changed for in that one month.

"Mood swings; Sakura has a lot of that." Syaoran laughed softly at his statement.

"Oh you're calling her by her first name huh?" Meiling gave him a look and Syaoran just smiled in response.

"Don't conclude Meiling, I'm just having fun with her that's all."

"I never said anything Syaoran." Syaoran frowned at that smart reply.

Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling waited for Tomoyo and Sakura, then after their little conversation on the busy airport, they've decided to head for the Li Clan Estate.

A limousine drove them to the farthest part of Hong Kong; the scenery was a picture of a peaceful forest. Sakura just looked outside the window for the whole ride while the four chatted. She somehow was relieved that she was out of school for once, she should thank Syaoran for that but never had the guts to say it. She was always on her guard not allowing emotion to interfere on her life again. She was hurt and that gave her a reason to strive by herself and only herself.

Once they've entered Syaoran's 'house', which actually is a mansion, Sakura noticed the serious face of her fiancé, not even a tint of the usual annoying Syaoran. He held a different aura, like someone who was dangerous person and not to be meddled with. This was not the Li Syaoran she had known. And she thought she was always having mood swings.

"Good morning mother…" Syaoran bowed a little at the upcoming figure.

A woman came closer to them as her long jet-black hair gracefully waved at her back, her amber eyes that Syaoran inherited looked at them in a solemn stature. She smiled at them, especially to her son.

"Finally I met the infamous Kinomoto Sakura. I'm Li Yelan, mother of Syaoran here" Yelan held Sakura's hand and smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Li-san." Sakura softly replied.

"Oh please no more formalities, call me Yelan."

Sakura smiled at her, feeling already her kindness. "Then please call me Sakura."

"You held so much of your mother. Nadeshiko has fine genes I must say. Like mother like daughter, you're beyond beautiful dear." Yelan motioned them to walk as their servants carry their stuffs.

Sakura blushed at the complement, the last time she received a complement was when Syaoran and her was going to school on their first day. It's been that long and after that they were into arguments.

"Thank you…" Sakura said softly looking at the floor.

Yelan smiled at her shyness, she wasn't pretending or anything, she can feel that she was being herself. Syaoran glanced at the red face of Sakura and smiled a bit. Sakura looked at him and stuck out her tongue at him in a childish way possible. At that moment Syaoran couldn't contain it anymore, he laughed softly but loud enough for the people around them to hear. He received a playful hit on his arm by Sakura that made him laugh more. Yelan, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other with significant looks.

"By the way…" Yelan spoke breaking the laughter of Syaoran.

"The party would be held this evening, Sakura and… uhmm…" Yelan looked at Tomoyo.

"Daidouji Tomoyo Li-san." Tomoyo smiled at her.

"The daughter of Sanomi Daidouji?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Oh my! Sanomi have a beautiful daughter!" Yelan exclaimed shocking everyone, she talked of Tomoyo's mother as if they were friends. Well they were…

"You know my mother?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Of course! The three of us Nadeshiko, Sanomi and I were best of friends since childhood." Yelan explained.

"Wow what a coincidence." Tomoyo said.

"Indeed, anyways the two of you, since you came all the way from Japan, feel free to ask me about your clothing tonight, I have many clothing that would fit you both perfectly."

Sakura and Tomoyo said 'thank you' to Yelan.

The afternoon soon came busy at the preparations for the eighteenth birthday of the heir to the Clan and future leader himself. Although Syaoran refused such big party, his mother said that it was always a tradition for the heir. Syaoran returned to his old room and lie down on his bed. Sakura was in the guest room just a few rooms from him. In this place there was no fun at all. He sighs and let himself to sleep since the flight was tiresome and he expected that it would be an eventful night. Not to mention the arrival of his four dear sisters, at the thought of his sisters pestering Sakura was an amusing sight. He smiled to himself and let dreamland took its place in his mind.

* * *

**Li Clan Mansion 10:14 P. M.**

The huge room which the party was held was decorated elegantly as if a prince would receive his crown. Well Li Syaoran wasn't a prince but he was close to one. The room was packed with relatives of Syaoran from the farthest relative to the aunts and uncles. Owners of large companies attended too as respect to their joint partnership with the Li Corporation. The Li Clan was a large organization; the Clan has different companies spread all over the world. That made the Li Corporation famous and thus Syaoran receiving high reputation.

Sakura entered the room in an elegant dress. It was a light green gown; it was sleeveless with a slit that reached just below her knee. The gown hugged her curves and her long auburn hair was tucked to an elegant pony tail that made her look one of those Greek goddesses. Sakura wore white gloves that reached her elbows. She doesn't want attention, but right know she was getting a lot. She hated being the center of attraction. Fortunately, Tomoyo came wearing a simple white gown with a red rose just above her heart. Like Sakura they were catching attention since the two isn't new on this party.

Yelan soon came to them and both parties greeted their good evenings.

"You two look spectacular." Yelan smiled at the two looking at them from head to toe.

"Thank you Yelan-san." The two once again said in unison.

"Let us find your table shall we?" Yelan motioned them and the two nodded in agreement.

The three women arrived at a rather large table fit for six people; they saw the name Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, Li Meiling, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Li Syaoran on the small paper standing on the middle. Sakura glared at Syaoran's name at if it was a cursed word. Why can't I be left alone for once without him?

A small screeched of the microphone echoed at the hall and there came silence on the room. "Good evening everyone."

Li Syaoran stood at the small stage with the microphone on his hands. He held that serious face of his like his always impression on the Clan: cold and distant.

"Please enjoy this night as I celebrate my eighteenth birthday and my go signal for me to inherit the weight of being the ruler of this famous organization, the Li Clan. Thank you and enjoy the night." Applause echoed on the room as Li Syaoran ended his little speech and owners of big companies shook hands with him and talk to him.

Sakura just sat on their table bored to death as she observed her surroundings. Tomoyo was talking animatedly to Eriol and Meiling. She looked at Syaoran who was conversing and at the same time dancing with a woman just about their age. At that instant Syaoran looked at Sakura and Sakura stuck out her tongue at him again the second time this day. Syaoran laughed and the blonde girl looked at him oddly.

Syaoran excused himself from the girl and walked towards Sakura. Sakura looked at him in horror as she looked around for a get away. As she returned her vision towards Li, he was beside her already.

"Having fun?" Syaoran asked casually looking amused at her glare.

"Fun isn't exactly close to the definition of me going through now." Sakura said sarcastically while Syaoran just laughed.

"Shall we dance?" Syaoran stood up and held his hand towards her.

"I don't want to dance with you. I think I'll just go up and sleep." She stood up from her seat and prepared to leave.

"I didn't invite you here to just sleep on Hong Kong, come on lets dance." Syaoran held her arm in a soft grip. The two didn't even notice the audience they have now including Yelan who have that mischievous smile on her lips.

"You're annoying…" Sakura slowly tried to get his hands away from her arm which he slowly let go.

"I see… you don't know how to dance waltz…" Syaoran smiled as he clearly saw Sakura's back came to a complete stop.

She turns around and made an ugly face at Li. "What!"

"It's the only reason why you don't want to dance Sakura… you have two left feet right?" Syaoran smirked at her angered face.

Sakura grabs Syaoran's arm and literally drag him towards the dance floor. Syaoran was laughing inside of him. Reverse Psychology; works every time.

Now where did Sakura's temper lead her now? To the dance floor with her arranged fiancé. This was definitely written on her plan for the night. She was planning to ignore him for the whole evening as pay back for the teasing he has done to her lately. And now she was stuck with him until God knows when.

The music played was for a waltz and partners on the dance floor waltzed as the three beats of waltz played on the room.

Sakura and Syaoran waltz around not minding the audience they have from afar. But in close with them they weren't the sweetest couple the audience could imagine.

"See I could dance!" Sakura proudly declared as the two continue to dance.

"It's just the beginning little Sakura." Syaoran evilly smiled at her that made her gulp.

The music played and the two danced with much effort they could muster. The two didn't even notice that the dance floor was given to them. As the two dances, at the same time having their usual glaring. Sakura was enjoying the feeling of dancing now, but her stubbornness wouldn't tell that to Li.

The music was coming to an end and Syaoran could predict that. Just as the music slowly stop Syaoran dipped Sakura. The two was breathing hardly as exhaustion filled their body.

"See… I don't have two left feet…" Sakura said in between breath.

Syaoran smiled at her, she was predictable, she was enjoying herself and she was trying to prove him he was wrong. "I guess I thought wrong of your abilities…" He breathed and lifts Sakura from the dip as her face was juts inches from him.

She was damn beautiful at that moment, and her pink lips didn't even help him avoid temptation to kiss those luscious lips of her that he once tasted during her slumber. He regretted doing that stupidity, how can he let temptation get to him like that, it wasn't him.

The two was shaken out from their staring as the audience applauds loudly. The two blushed from embarrassment and slowly walked towards their table with Syaoran holding Sakura's right arm.

"Nice dance…" Eriol commented patting Syaoran on the shoulder.

Syaoran let go of Sakura's arm and seated himself. Exhaustion erupted on his body as he closed his eyes feeling sleepy. No! He shouldn't sleep! He was the host of this party and it would be ugly for him to be sleeping on them. Syaoran stood up.

"I'll get some coffee…"

Sakura just seated herself too feeling tired of the energetic dance she had. It has been a long time since she had dance waltz and dance that long.

"So you are Syaoran's fiancé…" An unfamiliar feminine voice shook her out of tiredness. Sakura looked at the owner of the voice and found herself looking at four elegant female who resembles Li Yelan and Syaoran.

"Pardon?" Sakura looked at them with a doubtful look.

"Good evening. I'm Li Fanran oldest sister of Syaoran." She introduced herself. She has deep blues eyes and chocolate brown hair that reached her waist just like Li Yelan. Sakura guessed that she was on her late twenties.

"I'm Li Futie, second child of my mother." She shook hands with her, she has Syaoran's features, and she was about the age of 23-24.

"Hi! I'm Fei mei third child." The two shook hands, Fei mei has a pretty face with her black hair and amber eyes. She was a replica of their mother. She must be on her early twenties.

"Sheifa Kinomoto-san." Sheifa took her turn in shaking Sakura's hand. She was like Fanran, only that she was younger about the age of nineteen.

"Please call me Sakura." Sakura smiled at them even though she was tired from the dance, she still manages to smile.

"Okies!" The four said in unison that made Sakura smiled more.

"You are so cute Sakura-chan!" Sheifa said making Sakura blush. She was blushing so many times this day.

"Hey let's get out of this party! Syaoran would take care of this! Let's party girls!" Fanran suggested earning a confused look from Sakura.

"Hoe?"

"It's what we call girl's party! Come on Sakura and Tomoyo!" Fei mei said now motioning them to follow them.

"Wait…" A serious voice interrupted them.

The four sister look at their mother with pleading eyes. The four doesn't want to be stuck in this boring party, instead they would party on the other large room just near the kitchen.

"I'm going too…" Yelan smiled at her daughters.

The females exited the table leaving Eriol sitting their. Now how could he ask Daidouji to dance? He just sighs and waited for Syaoran.

The people on the room soon dispersed and Syaoran thanked those who came as they left. The host said his goodbyes to the last relatives of his and found Eriol still sitting on their table with no one. He walked towards him and wondered where the girls and his mother are.

"Where are the girls?" Syaoran asked Eriol. Eriol adjusted his glasses.

"Your sisters came and kidnapped them." Eriol smiled at him but Syaoran instantly was horrified by the thought.

"Where?" Syaoran asked as if panicking for their lives.

"Relax Li they said they were just going to party, girl's party to be precise." Eriol looked at the worried face of Syaoran. There was something amiss, why is he worried?

"My sisters' girls' party isn't exactly that good of an idea." Syaoran and Eriol walked towards the large door.

"Why so?" Eriol questioned opening one of the doors.

"Why? The last time they said that, I have to deal with my drunken fiancé who tried to rape me!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Eriol laughed at him. "That's a good one Syaoran." Eriol continued to laugh as his stomach ached at that punchline.

"It's no joke Eriol! Well for the raping part is kind of exaggerated."

Eriol laughter seized and he look at Syaoran as if telling him to tell more.

"Let's find them. That four have the habit of making my current fiancé drunk and question her on that state if she was just after my money." Syaoran laughed at the method his sisters do to protect him from money grabbing bitches.

"And Sakura is the new target I suppose." Eriol declared making Syaoran nod in agreement.

The two searched the huge mansion and found out that they went to the large room near the kitchen. The two peeked inside the room and true to Syaoran's intuition, they made Sakura drunk.

"That Li… practically begged me to… come here" Sakura said in between hiccups. She was still on her gown as she gulped down a bottle of wine. Syaoran gulped at the sight of her drunk, would she be brutal to him if she was drunk or she would be good to him. The thought plague him and he was getting very eager to get her out of there, of course there would be a risk on him getting on the bad side of Sakura.

Only Sakura was drunk at the moment because Meiling and Tomoyo had known the plan behind Sakura.

Yelan, Meiling and the four sisters were shocked to hear her say that Syaoran, the cold heir, 'practically begged' Sakura to come with him. Normally he would be forced to invite his fiancé to attend but now Syaoran is the one forcing his fiancé to come. Wow that's new!

"So Sakura, how do you find my brother?" Sheifa asked smiling at her drunken state. At that question, Syaoran seized for a moment the idea of interfering; he wanted to hear Sakura's answer.

"Syaoran? Him? That brother of yours is so annoying!" They all laughed at her including Eriol and Syaoran who was still peeking at the whole drunken Sakura.

"But he's very cute though… I could swear he always wanted to kiss me…" Sakura laughed hysterically at her statement.

Syaoran blushed big time outside the room and finally got the courage to break in. He entered the room without notice that made the girls look at him.

"Why the red face little brother?" Fei mei teased as Syaoran's face was a glowing tomato.

"Shut it… I'll take her to her room now… finished interrogating her?" Syaoran asked sarcastically.

"Yep she's clean…" Yelan spoke shocking Syaoran.

"Ma! Why are you here?"

"Just hearing Sakura's opinion… I dare say you've irritated her so much…" Yelan smiled as Syaoran returned the smile.

Without hesitation, Syaoran walked up to Sakura and lifted her bridal style, Sakura just laughed. "Don't drop me…" Sakura said with a smile on her face. "I won't…" Syaoran assured her.

"Hey Syaoran where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"To your room and let you sleep Sakura." He answered softly as if telling his daughter why the sky is blue. He carried her upstairs towards her room but not before telling Wei, their butler, to bring a glass of hot milk. He slowly dropped her legs on the floor as his hand reached for the handle. He lifted her up again. And entered the guest room she was assigned to.

Syaoran carried her towards her bed and let her sat on her bed. He removed the sandals and jewelries she was wearing. He put the sandals just beside her bed and her jewelries on her night table. Soon Wei arrived with his hands on warm milk. Syaoran thanked him and then Wei left.

"Drink this Sakura." He handed her the glass of warm milk.

"What is it?" Sakura asked looking at him as energetic as awhile ago.

"Warm milk, it would make you sleep easily." Syaoran explained but Sakura wasn't accepting it.

"But I don't wanna…" Sakura whined.

"Drink." Syaoran instructed in a serious tone.

A little afraid, Sakura took the glass and drank it all. Syaoran took the glass and place it at the night table beside her jewelries. "Now Sakura is going to bed now."

With hesitation, Sakura lie on the bed and Syaoran covered her with the blanket.

"Syaoran?" Syaoran instantly looked at Sakura.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Do you find me pretty?"

Shocked at the sudden question, the warrior stared at her in disbelief. Was he seeing that part of Sakura now?

"My 'nii-chan says that I am a monster, Akito-kun said I wasn't but agreeable and Tomoyo-chan said I am pretty but she is my best friend." Sakura lifted her blanket as she muffled her opinion.

This shocked Syaoran even more, 'wasn't' pretty but agreeable'? What kind if guy was that Akito? The Li Clan heir clenches his fist in fury of the abominable man. Syaoran looked at his fiancé and smiled at her. He removed a stray lock of hair from her forehead and tucked it on her ear. "You're very beautiful."

Sakura giggled in happiness and smiled at him with pure happiness on her eyes.

Syaoran was about to stood up and leave her to sleep but in an instant he was strongly pulled down by his collar.

At that exact moment Syaoran's lips was on Sakura's soft pink lips. She doesn't know what she was doing! It stayed like that for a few seconds. Just as Syaoran was relaxing and was about to respond to the kiss, Sakura pulled away.

"I've always wondered what it tastes like…" Sakura still held Syaoran's collar while staring at those amber eyes of his.

"You know I even dreamed you kissed me the other day when you where finished tutoring me. Syaoran's eyes widened. She was still conscious at that time!

"It tastes good… Good night Syaoran…." Sakura let go of his collar and moved on her side to sleep.

For minutes Syaoran stayed that way, too shocked to move a muscle.

"G-good night Sakura…" Syaoran finally returned to reality and he stood up and left Sakura's room.

He went to his own room and let his body fell on his large bed. Feeling the lack of air, he faced the ceiling with his arm on his forehead. He couldn't close his eyes. Why bother? Since sleeping at that point was simple impossible to do.

"Sakura, what are you doing to me?"

* * *

_**Please Review! It has been a long time! I'm so sorry! I just have to update before my school starts again…**_

_**Tell me if it is good? Right? Right? I don't mind reviewers who point out my mistakes, it gives me an idea on improving my writing and rewriting my stories… **_

_**Again Review! Hehehe I'm a Review addict!**_


	13. Kept Memories

**Summary**: To him, the idea of getting engage was the most irritating part of being the heir of his clan, but he always end up breaking the engagement after some amount of time given to him… But all changes when he was engaged to the man-hater Kinomoto Sakura…AU

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the marvelous Card Captor Sakura…

**Author's note**: I'm truly sorry for the very late update! God knows I'm stressed with college… Here's the long awaited chapter. Hope everyone enjoys.

**To ****ZephyrEhrlich**To your very interesting review. I would say… OMG! I have a similar story! Thanks to you I was suddenly disappointed with my story. I look like a dimwit copycatting. Huhu. But I would be truly honest that I haven't read her story not until you said so. What is the chance that we have the same line of thinking? Only God knows. Thank you for the comment, but I would stick to my own mind whether I have similarities with other's stories. If you have a problem with my story… just go sleep…)

**To my Fellow Filipino: **Mabuhay tayo! Itaguyod ang pagkaromantiko naten!)

**Mr. Perfect and Ms. Man-hater**

**By: ****pLaTiNuMHeArT**

**July 14 5:03 AM**

"Haaa!" A shout from a secluded dojo, a few meters away from the Li mansion, echoed at the tranquil land, a familiar voice that would always be heard every morning. The servants of the Li estate distance their selves from the wooden structure.

Surely this routine was familiar to the household. The young master, whom they had always served, has been in the dojo, yelling in frustration which the household know not of. Li Syaoran, the young master, was covered in sweat so early in the morning, punching the sand bag mercilessly. As if the pink cylindrical bag of sand is a hateful being. Poor sand bag.

"Haaa!" Another brutal blow was sent at the center of the hanging bag. The punching bag swayed back and forth, the last blow was now ended as Li hold onto it. He rested his forehead at the cold plastic covering of the object at hand. Sweat of perspiration trickle down his cheeks down to his neck, soaking his karate uniform. He closed his eyes slowly taking deep breaths.

"I miss doing this." He opened his eyes, darting very closely at the pink plastic.

"This was black a month ago." He said to no one in particular. He laughed softly at the color.

'_Only one of my four adorable sisters could have done this.' _He thought in sarcasm.

He stared at the color as if in deep in though.

'_Pink'_

_'Sakura' _He backed away from the bag.

_'Pink and Sakura doesn't fit in a sentence.'_ He laughed at his own thoughts. He was doing this a lot these days. Thinking of thoughts to annoy that _little girl_ he was so fond of.

_'Although __sakura's__ are pink.__ It's very girlish, delicate and beautiful.' _He smiled to himself.

_'__Delicate? Sakura __Kinomoto__Is it the end of the world?!' _ Li laughed.

"I think I'm losing my sanity. I'm laughing by myself." '_Sakura what are you doing to me?'_

He stopped at his own thought, standing still at the large room.

_'Pink'_

_'Pink lips'_ An image of Sakura kissing him the previous night. His mind stopped his body rigid and his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

"Dammit!"

**Dining Hall 9:10 AM**

"Why brother we thought you were practicing your brutality inside the dojo?" Fanran commented looking at her brother with slyness in her eyes.

"I did, why?" Syaoran cocked his head in confusion. Everyone knows that every morning the dojo is his own territory.

"So why is your face all flushed? You never flushed from exhaustion… Did you practiced outside?" Fei mei butted in the conversation, smiling mischievously. Apparently the four sibling sisters know what happened that night, including Meiling and Tomoyo.

"There's always a first time for everything. What's for breakfast?" He asked ignoring their weird stare darted at him. But somehow he got the slightest idea that it has got to do with Sakura. He admitted earlier that he's embarrassed of the _kiss_ that night. It was his first, although many have looked up to him and having a lot of arranged relationships, he was very careful with his kiss, to him it's very important and to be done only to those who he would consider as important.

Now his first kiss was stolen by a drunken man-hater with an attitude whom he was fond of also known as Sakura Kinomoto. '_Well no point thinking about it, she didn't know what she'd done, most probably she would forget about it.'_

He seated himself beside Meiling in a large rectangular wooden table that is very antique.

_'What if she __remembers__?' _He smiled to himself. _'Oh it wouldn't be that bad, another thing to annoy her.'_

Syaoran ate his pancake with a smile plastered on his face. The ladies on the table smiled at each other knowingly.

"Where's Sakura?" Li inquired noticing her absence. He looked at his sisters which they responded by shaking their heads with a mischievous smile. Now he was confused whether to believe them or not. He looked at Meiling and Tomoyo but still with the same silent answer of 'I don't know'.

"Why don't you fetch her at her room little brother." Sheifa suggested while picking her pancake. The warrior simply nodded then got out of his seat.

**10:02 AM Li Mansion Guest Room**

Auburn locks, shuffled and disarranged, are bluntly spread at the white pillow. The owner of the bunch of hair was tucked so tightly in the maroon blanket. Not even a slightest idea that the sun was already in the middle of the clear blue sky.

Her fiancé looked at the bulk at the blanket, clearly seeing the curled position Sakura was portraying under the blanket. He crossed his arms. "Geez what a heavy sleeper."

The heir to the Clan lightly shook his fiancé's blanket. "Woi Sakura wake up." He spoke softly. Manners; that are taught to him, even with this distrustful girl he was engaged with. He sighed; this was useless to someone like Sakura.

He removed the blanket showing half of Sakura. What greeted the young man was a not so pretty woman. Her hair in rumpled fashion, her mouth slightly open with little saliva trickling out and her smell was of alcohol, care of his sisters per se.

"Not a princess." Syaoran sniggered. He looked at the disheveled clothing from last night. Will his mother be angry by this? Maybe his mother would understand. After all she was there, giving permission to full Sakura with alcohol. He opened the curtains; the sunlight filled the dark room as soon as it was opened. Sakura's eyes squinted and moaned in annoyance.

"Mou… Turn off that damn light." She cursed with a frown, tucking her head in the blanket which she blindly found.

"That damn light you are referring is the sun. It's 10 in the morning; don't you want to have breakfast?" Syaoran crossed his arms talking like a father.

"Five minutes." Was her reply and dozed off like Li didn't come by.

"Sakura!" Li shouted in his full voice.

"What?!" Sakura get up from her lying position and glared at her fiancé. "This is the only time I could get some sleep, my only time I could not hear your damn voice, and you must wake me up! You're a jerk!"

"Thank you?" Syaoran gave her an arrogant smile.

"Dammit Li couldn't control that arrogance of yours to your guest." She was now full of hatred towards the guy. So early in the morning, couldn't he be considerate for once. Her head aches from the liquor she took that night. She gladly agreed to his sisters that she would drink. Prideful as she was.

_'Party'_

_'Sisters'_

_'Wine'_

_'__Syao__- Li'_

_'Kiss'_

_'Oh my God!'_ She remembered the previous night. Sakura's face starts to get flushed. '_Shit' _She cursed at the memory.

"What are you thinking _little girl_?" Sakura looked at Syaoran, forgetting his existence for a second there. She looked at his face then at his lips. '_oh__ God nasty thoughts!'_

"I'm not little you dimwit!" Sakura's face flushed like a tomato. She glared at him. He glared back, as if challenging her to do something brutal.

"I swear you'll be in a grave one of these days!"

Sakura expected Li to at least give an insulting reply. Suddenly, the warriors face turned gloomy, as if remembering some sad past.

"Get some breakfast, its unhealthy to skip meals." He turned and walked away. She didn't notice the real sadness in his eyes, leaving her confused with his attitude seconds ago.

"Now he really confused me on who has mood problems." Sakura whispered to herself.

**10:38 AM ****Syaoran's**** Room**

'How can I forget?!' The warrior removed his clothes and throws it at the laundry basket inside the bathroom. His face contorted in frustration. Syaoran twisted the valve of the shower, lukewarm water poured at his toned body. His mind tensed with memories he _almost _forgot.

"Eri…" He spoke her name after a long time. Syaoran closed his eyes, memories of her flooding his mind.

**3 years ago **

_**"**__Syaoran__!"__ A 14-year old girl with long brown hair matching her brown eyes, waved at 14-year old __Syaoran__He __run__ towards her as he finished his morning practices._

_"__Eri__ please attend my birthday party tomorrow please…" __Syaoran__ pleaded perspiring and blushing at the same time._

_"I'll try __Syaoran__." __Eri__smiled,__ a lonely smile._

_"Please try, I'll be waiting." __Syaoran__ looked at her with__ hope in his hazel eyes._

**Back to ****Syaoran's**** room**

"I waited." The warrior whispered to himself. Tears mixing with the water. Why did he hoped for her return? He wasn't so naïve before. He knew the feeling, the feeling of loving someone.

He was happy…

He was happy until she left without saying goodbye…

Could it be any harder?

His heart's desire…

His heart's reason for being cold…

His miserable past…

His only reason to be perfect…

His first love…

Eri Tan…

**Author's Note: ****Weh**** another character partially introduced! Who's ****Eri**** Tan? ****Hmm…**** Sorry for the short chapter. I lost my original copy and I'm starting all over again. And you can say it's not easy to remember my detailed original chapters…**

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
